A trip to the future
by Dneel
Summary: The Halliwell sisters and Leo do not trust their whitelighter Chris Perry, so they decide to make a potion to discover what he is hidding, but mistakenly end up trapped in a future where are just death and destruction under the command of Lord Wyatt
1. The potion went worng

**Chapter One**

**The Potion Went Wrong**

Piper Halliwell went up to the attic with her son Wyatt in her arms. In that place her sisters, Phoebe and Paige were stood. Piper put her little son in the playpen and joined her sisters in front of the Book of Shadows.

"Are you sure about this Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Absolutely" she said. Six months ago, the sisters were visited by a white lighter called Chris Perry, who said he had come from the future to help with the Titans. Eventually the elders had appointed them as his white lighter charges after Leo became an Elder. Then after the Titans; Chris said the real reason for his trip back in time was to save Wyatt, but gave no details. The sisters had learned to trust him even when they discovered he was part witch like Paige. But nevertheless, two days ago, he tried to trick them into binding Wyatt's powers and then excused himself saying that the true evil of the future was Wyatt; which was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Now we've given him too many opportunities to speak for himself."

"I understand, but maybe he can't tell us" said her younger sister Phoebe "Well, what if we find out something we shouldn't and ruin the future?"

"Sorry Phoebe but the decision has already been made" at the sound of orbs, Leo entered the room. "Leo, its about time, what did the Elders say?" asked his ex wife.

"They said you have every right to try to find out what Chris is hiding" Piper smiled, Phoebe sighed with resignation and Paige simply said nothing, not wanting to interfere with the decision of her eldest sister.

"Okay then, lets work on the potion." Piper said as she walked to the cauldron and began to prepare the potion.

Chris Halliwell was sitting on top of The Golden Gate Bridge. Two days ago his mother had thrown him out of the manor after he told her about Wyatt being evil in the future.

"The real evil of the future is not a demon... it's Wyatt!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Chris don't. I will go for my son and when I get back. I don't ever want to see you again. Understand?"

The words kept recurring in his mind. He could still remember what it felt like at that moment; painful and alone. His own mother had moved away, his aunts had the same look of bitterness and hatred as his mother. Leo never meant anything in his life but it still hurt the way it had.

At the time it seemed that his life was crumbling, everything Chris wanted, he wanted to surrender; but therefore he had to fight for Melinda, Parker, Payton, Parys, Henry, Patty and Penny. Everything was for them, he had to be strong for them.

"CHRIS!" A voice rang in his head. It was his mother's voice. No, not his mother. Piper. Apparently she was furious. Despite not wanting to face her at the moment, the tone of her voice demanded authority. He realised he could not ignore her call.

When Chris orbed into the attic of the manor, he found four pairs of accusatory looks and three that seemed to say sorry.

"What happened?" He asked casually, trying to hide all the pain and fear he had.

"As it happens Chris, that we are tired of your excuses." Leo said.

"Listen Leo..." Chris began but was interrupted by Piper.

"No Chris. You listen. We've given you plenty of opportunities to explain yourself and will not give any more, to say exactly what will happen with Wyatt in the future."

"Piper... I can't say, but not because I don't want to but because..." again Piper interrupted.

"I'm sorry Chris but you've forced us into this."

Chris was confused now. He looked at everyone in the room in search of answers; into the eyes of Piper he found satisfaction, determination in Leo's. Phoebe and Paige seemed to be apologising even looking down ashamed.

"What are you..?" Was all he could say before Piper threw a small bottle at his feet.

Automatically the room filled with light and smoke. Then the next second the group disappeared.


	2. Melinda

**Chapter Two**

**Melinda**

Melinda Prudence Halliwell walked down the long hallway that screamed depression everywhere, however, that was her home now. Down the hall a door guarded by two men standing, Melinda stood before them and the men let pass without a word.

Inside the room there was a large table surrounded by nearly a dozen chairs, Melinda came when everyone turned to look at her as she walked to the post of the head of the table. Melinda was known for being the younger sister of Chris, who had always protected her, but Mel was not a child, she knew how to defend and had an explosive temper, but firm, when Chris decided to travel back to the past he left in Mel in charge of the Resistance, knowing very well that no one but she would be able to direct it, and he was right.

Mel sat on the top of the table, her expression was flat, showed no emotion and when it came to things related to the Resistance she never joked.

"We heard about Chris" she said, everyone at the table looked expectantly "one of our spies informed me that Bianca brought him back, apparently she switched sides, but during the battle Bianca died, we don't know what happened with Chris"

"When was that?" asked a boy with brown hair, the same age as Melinda.

"A few days ago Henry" Mel said, Henry nodded "I just hope this good"

"Melinda" called a woman at the table, looking surprised.

"Yes Emily, what?" asked Mel.

"It's Chris, I just got a report saying that Chris was seen in the city with four people." she said.

* * *

When the lights disappeared, the sisters, Leo and Chris were no longer in the attic, they were now in a city, San Francisco, but was clearly looked different; damaged, destroyed, devastated.

"What is going on? Where are we?" asked Paige.

"The future" Chris said, his answer was a blow but he was angry.

"But how is... what happened here?" now it was Leo who spoke.

"Wyatt" was all he said, he didn't needed to say more, Wyatt was to blame for the future being so disastrous.

"Wyatt, but how?" Piper asked visibly distraught.

"I... I'm sorry, I can't...he..." Chris did not know what to say, how to tell your future family that your brother is the Source of all Evil.

"It's my fault!" Piper said, tears began to fall uncontrollably "I am a terrible mother!"

"What? No, it's not your fault, you were a good mother, it's just..." Chris stopped, what would he say "forget it, we need to get out of here"

"Get out of here, what do you mean?" asked Phoebe

"I mean this place is dangerous, we have to go to the Resistance, follow me" Chris said as he began to walk away.

Leo and the sisters had no choice but to follow their white lighter who seemed to know the place well, he moved between the streets and alleys looking back every few steps to make sure they were still following him, suddenly stopped at the end of an alley and backed against the wall.

"What, why are we stopping?" Leo asked, catching his breath.

"There are probes" said Chris mechanically.

"Probes? What kind of probes?" Paige asked, leaning slightly in the streets there was a small robotic device, which seemed to be looking for something

"Those are probes, they are looking for witches" Chris replied calmly as if he had read Paige's thoughts "They better not find us, or else..."

"Or else what Chris?" Phoebe asked worriedly

"If they find us, _he'll_ know" Chris, it was not necessary to say his name, everyone understood that it was Wyatt.

At the time, one of the probes had found them, and moved in his direction, the problem was that with Chris resolving concerns of his family had not noticed it, the probe almost came to them when it broke into a thousand pieces.

The explosion caused everyone to turn their attention back to the road where the other probes had already crowded around the recent explosion, a second later, one by one the other probes also exploded leaving them very confusing.

"First rule in battle" said a voice, causing everyone to startle, all but Chris, he seemed happy to hear that voice "never be distracted."

After the debris had cleared, there appeared a woman, average height with long brown hair shaking slightly and her eyes were green as Chris', she smiled.

"Mel" Chris said as he ran toward her, when she was finally close enough she jumped into his arms and clung to him, raised off the floor and hugged as if her life depended on it.

"Oh, my god Chris you're alive" she said, still in his arms, "I thought something had happened to you, I was told Wyatt brought you back! Bianca, she..." the girl Mel began to mourn.

"Shh! Shh! Mel it's okay, I know" Chris began to comfort her. He released from his arms and looked into her eyes, giving a small smile.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the past saving the world!" Mel said to Chris as she hit him on the arm, he smiled at the sudden change of mood from his sister, that was the Mel he remembered.

"Ouch!" Chris replied sarcastically "I really didn't have much choice, it's not my fault." Chris defended .

"What do you mean you had no choice" She asked as Chris pointed behind him, instantly this changed the face of Mel from nuisance to surprise, "What the hell are you doing here Chris?"

"Well remember when I said I had no choice, this is what I meant, they used a potion to know what was hidden and then apparently we arrived in the future." Chris said.

"Do not tell me" apparently sarcasm was in family: "I think I need not say that they should not be here, but for now we must take them to the Resistance" Mel said firmly, then walked to where the sisters and Leo were.

"Who are you?" Piper asked defensively when she saw the girl coming to her.

"I ask the questions here" Mel replied angrily, "what the hell were you thinking when you decided to discover Chris' secrets at the cost of the entire future?"

"Look girl, you will not..." Mel interrupted.

"Latest news Piper, you are into the future, unless you do what I say will leave you here for demons to kill you." Mel said, of course she will not leave them but had to say something to scare her.

Chris knew that Mel would not be able to leave them, but had to admit that the behaviour of his sister and his mother were very similar, so could not do anything but laugh.

Piper was amazed by the behaviour of the girl, she could not be more than twenty years old, but looked very mature, she reminded her of Prue somehow.

"We just wanted to know if we can trust him! We didn't know that the potion would take us into the future." Phoebe said finally breaking the silence "I must say that I didn't agree with it" she added with a smile.

"I understand" Mel said "although I can't believe you didn't trust Chris after all, but I guess I can't leave here, follow me"

Mel and Chris started walking off the Charmed Ones and Leo followed closely, at the moment she had a mixture of feelings about it, first annoyed by distrust of her family to use a potion on her brother, on the other hand she was surprised by how she talked to her mother but even more with herself for having responded without starting to cry and was finally excited to see her mother and aunts alive after so long.

Tears began to roll down her face, all she wanted then was to turn around and run into the arms of her mother, Mel could feel arms around her giving her support, looking up to meet her brother Chris, who smiled warmly, there he was always looking out for her.

Chris could feel everything for his sister was going on, he understood that it was too much, they had lost their family long ago, and now seeing them alive must be too much even for her, Chris would do everything for her, but now could only give support and let her know she was not alone.

After a few minutes they reached to an old building in ruins, Mel approached the door and waved a small metal plate which revealed a bright grid, she put her hand on it and the device seemed to analyse her "Welcome" the robotic voice said, Mel approached the door and turned the handle, which opened.

"Welcome to the Resistance." Chris said as they entered.

* * *

This chapter is edited, hope you like it


	3. The resistance

Hey here goes chapter 3 enjoy

* * *

**The resistance**

"Welcome to resistance" Chris said

Melinda opened the door and gestured with his hands inviting all to came, all did it.

The interior of the place was not so different from the exterior, there prevailed melancholy, it was like entering a war zone. On the floor were debris, the walls were dirty and everything was very dark

After last visitors come in Mel and Chris were placed at the front them once again

"Over here," Chris started will lead the way inside "this is the resistance" reaffirmed the

"Resistance against what?" asked Paige

"This place is where people who do not want to participate in the war of Wyatt refuge" Mel replied quietly

"Besides the witches who are not on their side, they help us defend ourselves" added Chris

"Then i was not wrong, you came to the past to kill Wyatt" Leo said with obvious anger in his voice. Mel and Chris immediately stopped and turned to face him

Piper could have sworn that the eyes of the girl on fire

"How dare you? Chris traveled to the past, he risked his life so that your precious son would be good, to save him. And you dare to say that he was trying to kill him" Piper was not mistaken, she was furious

"Mel, quiet" Chris tried to appease the fury of his sister, put a hand on his shoulder, that always calmed her, but this time it did not work

Instantly a series of lamps the hall exploded, Chris tried again "Mel please, you'll destroy this place" begged Chris

Phoebe was puzzled, of course she was not sensing anything from them, and it was as if his emotions had a kind of barrier. But despite the visible anger Chris seemed to calm her, she trusts him, no doubt

"What is happening? What's the fuss?" asked a girl coming down the hall, she should refer to the explosion of the lamps

With the whole situation they had forgotten that Leo was to blamed for the sudden change of mood in the girl, but the emergence of the new woman returned them to reality

The woman was tall, presumably mind in her twenties, her brown hair was straight up to her shoulders, and her dark eyes were hard

"Chris?" she said looking at the young whitelighter "you came back" then approached him and hugged him

Mel seemed to forget his anger when he saw the woman, who hugged his brother very happy

"Go Parker, look, you cut your hair, I missed you," said Chris

"And I missed you," replied the aforementioned "do you like it?" asked touching her hair just like Phoebe ask Leo in the Valhalla

Before Chris could answer Mel spoke "yes yes, we are all surprised, blah blah. We have problems here," he said pointing to his viewers

"Oh God," said Parker surprised "What are ... How is that ...?" was so shocked that could not make a sentence "Someone explain to me what is going on," he said finally looking at Chris and Mel

"Well ... You see, our visitors here are very suspicious" Mel said sarcastically "thanks to that thy end there"

"Mhhmm" Parker said doubtfully, "What shall we do with them?" asked

"Well, for now will remain here, we'll see then how to return them to the past," Chris said with determination

"Hi, I'm Parker" said her to the confused visitor is "Chris is my cousin," he added

"Cousin, I didn't he knew he had a cousin" Phoebe said "I am ..." Parker interrupted

"I know who you are," she said at the irony of the situation, after all not every day you see your dead mother presented as a complete stranger

They all stood there for a moment in awkward silence, Mel finally spoke

"Well, Parker why not go with the others and tell them about this… situation. Chris you go eat something and get some sleep" Chris opened his mouth to protest but Mel cut it "Don't you even try, go to rest you need it. I'll take care of this "she said looking at the sisters and Leo

Parker and Chris went to do what Mel had commanded, while visitors heading down the aisle

"So, your name is Mel?" Paige asked trying to eliminate the awkwardness

"No, Mel is short for Melinda, that's my name," she answer, tougher than expected

"Ah, I see," said Paige. Again silence

"You know Chris for long?" this time it was Phoebe who spoke

"Ah, yes long ago," replied the vaguely

"I thought he was engaged to Bianca" insisted Phoebe

"What? No no no, no he is not my boyfriend, ew no, How do you think that?" Mel replied visibly shaken "Chris is my brother" said Mel

All present were shocked, the neurotic whitelighter from the future has a sister, and well that explains why he could calm her down when she almost blew up the place.

Before anyone can add something Mel said they had reached

They opened a huge metal door, which had the same system of scanning the front door. The interior was somewhat surreal, the room was strangely huge, circular shaped walls were white and clean contrary to the main hall, in the center of the room had swings and a playground, but no one was playing in there, on the walls were doors each with a number, the place had at least ten stories high, could be distinguished more doors on top

"This place is haunted, outside looks like a ruined building, but it really is as big as a mall" Mel said dispelling the doubts some of them

"Are there children in this place?" Piper asked, as was possible that children have to live in these conditions

"Children, elderly, whole families" Mel replied with an air of sadness

"It's not fair," replied Piper

"Life is not" Mel said in response, "let go"

Mel approached a plaque on the wall, put his hand once more and then typed a series of data, a card finally came out of the bottom of the apparatus, and Mel took it and handed it to Piper

"Room 385"she told "you would find two bunk beds and a couple of blankets, in the walls are meal schedule, use the elevators and will not be lost"

And with that she left the place leaving all very confused.

* * *

So if you like it please leave yours reviews i will apriciated it


	4. We are all dead

**We Are All Dead**

Even after Mel was gone, no one moved a muscle, they were alone for the first time in this strange place, they would never have imagined that the future would look like.

Piper looked at the card in her hands, it was the size of a credit card; in the upper left corner had the number 385, which according to Mel corresponded to the number of their room, at the bottom there was a bar code.

_And now what?_ she wondered.

"We should find room 385" suggested Phoebe.

"Yea, where would it be?" asked Paige.

"What if we ask?" Leo said "there is someone out there, look" he pointed to a woman leaving a room.

"Sure" said Piper as she started walking towards where the woman was.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where room 385 is?" Leo asked politely, the woman who wasn't facing him, turned around.

"Ah, of course, it's on the..." suddenly the woman stopped abruptly and instantly turned pale as if she were seeing a ghost.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Are you real?" she asked.

"Yes, have we meet before?" Leo asked puzzled.

"Well, no, but what are you doing here? you should go before Mel sees you or you will cause a disturbance" suggested the woman.

"I don't think that's a problem because it was her who sent us here!" Paige said joining the strange conversation.

"Oh my god! You are... you are The Charmed Ones" exclaimed the woman even more amazed "how is it possible? I thought you were dead?" she added.

"Hey! Stop! Don't say any more" said a boy around Mel's age apparently who came running to catch them. The newcomer had the same stature as Chris, had brown, almost red hair, his eyes were brown and his skin was white.

"Henry, I do not understand, what's happening?" the woman asked.

"Okay, I got this" he said. Henry pulled a small bag from his pocket, pulled out a kind of dust and threw some at the woman, who seemed confused for a moment before slowly leaving.

"That's white lighter dust, isn't it?" Leo said "are you a white lighter?"

"Yea, part white lighter part witch." he replied "my name is Henry by the way" he added with a smile.

_Finally someone who actually smiles here _Paige thought at the boy who seemed very familiar.

"Wait, part witch part white lighter, are you part of Chris' family?" asked Phoebe, the boy Henry seemed to stiffen for a second then relaxed.

"Yea, Chris is my cousin" was the simple reply "Why?"

"Well, a couple of hours ago we thought Chris had no family, and now we also know his neurotic sister and two cousins" replied Paige sarcastically.

To everyone's surprise the young man laughed.

"It seems you already know Mel" he replied still laughing "and I suppose that you refer to Parker with the other cousin?"

"You mean, they have more cousins?" asked Piper.

"Yea, we're nine in total!" Henry said "Chris and Mel have an older brother and Parker has two younger sisters. I also have two younger sisters, or at least I had." He covered somewhat sad. everyone looked at each other.

"Sorry" Paige said, for some reason she felt the situation close to her heart.

"Thank you" replied Henry sincerely "It seems that Mel left you abandoned, when will that girl learn"

No one could help but giggle to see the cousin's behaviour.

"Yeah" Phoebe said "by the way, what does that woman mean by that, that we should be dead?"

Henry's expression suddenly darkened with Phoebe's words, how to explain to your past family that in the present they are all dead. How to even look them in the eyes.

"Well, apparently, I'm not dead" Leo said "that woman seemed to know me, do you think my future self is around?"

"I don't think so" Piper said to her ex husband "that woman seemed worried that someone saw you"

"Rather that Melinda sees you" Paige said "do you think she knows the other you?"

"I dunno, maybe?" Leo said.

"Definitely. Mel knows you" Henry said finally stepping into the conversation. "And yes, she does not like you, but don't ask why, future..."

"Consequences" they all said in union. Definitely Chris' cousin. Henry laughed again.

"Well, it seems everyone hates me in the future" Leo replied.

"This way, I'll take you to Room 385" Henry said, ignoring the last comment from Leo and indicating they should follow him.

* * *

Mel joined a very spacious room, in it were no numbers but used a card anyway, the interior looked like a normal apartment; furniture, dining set, a couple of pictures on the walls and books on the table.

Melinda walked down a corridor where there was two doors on each side and one at the end of it, she entered the first right. Inside the room were two beds, a small table between them and a closet on one side. In one of the beds there was Chris, he was mesmerized, watching the wall at a fixed point, not even noticing the arrival of his sister.

"I thought I told you to rest a bit" said Mel, causing Chris to give a little jump of surprise.

"As I remember I'm the big brother" answered Chris with a smile playing in his mouth.

"Yea yea" said Mel mocking a little "Big brother"

"How are things in here?" He asked seriously this time.

"Ah, you know, the usual" said Mel downplaying the issue.

"Mel, really, is there something wrong, please tell me?" insisted Chris.

Mel seemed to think on it for a moment, she did not want to be the one who gave the news to Chris, but there was no other choice.

"Patty and Penny, they..." Melinda didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"They what?" Chris asked impatiently.

"They... they left us, they joined Wyatt" Mel said finally "I'm sorry Chris"

Chris could not believe it, their thirteen year old cousins had joined his psychopath older brother.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"We don't know exactly, one day they were here, and the next they fought against us" Mel said, starting to mourn their lose.

"How long?" Chris asked forcing to maintain composure.

"Almost a month after you left" Mel replied tearfully "I'm sorry Chris, it's my fault! You trusted me, sorry" now she was crying.

Chris looked at his incredulous sister, she was blaming herself, it was not fair. He hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulders, while whispering it was not her fault in her ear.

"Hey, Mellie, look at me" he said after a moment, she lowered her head "look at me please" he repeated taking his sister's chin and forcing her to look at him. "Hey, this is not your fault okay?"

Their eyes met, green against green, she trusted her brother, if he said it was, it must be true. Finally she nodded.

"Henry is doing badly, he prefers to say that they died before they switched sides" Mel said calmer after a moment.

"I can get that" Chris said "it should be easier for him, but to be honest I wouldn't do it"

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"Pretending that they died" said Chris sincerely "I would find a way to bring them back"

Mel smiled, she knew she would never change sides, but now had a certainty that Chris himself would not easily give up.

"Come here" Chris said pushing her next to him, both fell on the bed hugging and laughing.

"I missed you" Mel whispered in her brother's arms

"Me too" said Chris

After a couple of minutes both were asleep, finally after all this time Chris could rest peacefully...

* * *

Hi, so this chapter is edited, hope you like it


	5. Soon will be time

**Soon Will Be Time**

After using the elevator, they stopped on the fifth floor and advanced down a circular hallway; Henry in the front, he seemed to know the place very well.

The rooms were all the same on the outside, there was no one in the corridors that was strange. Every few rooms there was a huge poster with activities and hours with them, Phoebe remembered Melinda talking about schedules on the walls, those should be them.

"So ... Are we dead?" Paige asked, trying to make conversation.

"Huh? Yea" Henry said, "But I can't say anything more, future consequences"

"I understand," Piper said "just for curiosity, how old are you?"

"Nineteen" replied the young man.

"And how is it you ended up here? I mean you and your family?" asked Leo "because they're not refugees, aren't they?"

"Well, actually, Chris and Mel created this place, and then we join them," he replied.

"Chris and his sister created this, why?" Piper asked appalled, thinking about the reasons that would lead two kids to make a place like this.

"I can't say anything about that. They're the ones who have to explain it" Henry did not mean much in the life of his cousins, especially the part that included Wyatt.

There was another awkward silence until they finally reached the room 385, Henry asked for Piper card and slid into a slot on one side of the door and it opened.

Inside were two bunk beds, a bedside table and a closet. The walls were white, the place was clean but seemed never have been used before.

"Here you are" Henry interrupted the thoughts of the sisters and Leo "I guess you'll be fine from here" he replied walking towards the door when Paige stopped him.

"Wait, we have no blankets, clean clothes and toothbrushes and... where is the bathroom?" She asked pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, that," said Henry watching his young funny mother "I'll bring some blankets, toothbrushes and some clean clothes, the bathroom is down the hall, but it's based on the schedules as to when you can use it" he said, noticing the confusion on the faces of his family and had to smile "in the hallway, the huge posters, those are the schedules" he added.

"Okay" nodded an unconvinced Paige, Henry began walking toward the door again.

"One more thing" he said pausing in the doorway "glamour yourself when you leave the room" he suggested "you know if you do not want everyone to the point out that you are dead"

"Glamour?" Phoebe asked confused.

"The ability to shape shifter temporarily" said Leo.

"Okay, we will, thanks for the advice," said Piper.

"Goodbye" and with that Henry left.

* * *

The place was nearly completely dark, in the centre was a huge throne of sinister aspect. Next to the main throne were two on each side, just as sinister but a bit smaller. No doubt it was The Underworld.

The room lit up revealing a figure, a man apparently in his twenties, the man walked into the main throne and sat down. He had long curly blond hair to his shoulders, his eyes were blue but cold, claiming authority.

Another man entered the room, he was tall, muscular and had a dark complexion, his eyes was evil but they reflected submission. The man walked to stand before the throne, knelt and bowed his head. It was a demon.

"My Lord Wyatt, I bring news" his voice seemed to tremble "your brother, Christopher, has returned!"

"He has returned from the past? Why would he?" asked Wyatt.

"I do not know sir, but he doesn't come alone" the man replied quickly as feared angering his boss.

"Not alone?" Wyatt repeated to himself "must be the Charmed Ones, they must be in the future. This bad..."

"What are your orders, sir?" asked the demon afraid.

"Prepare for attack, it will be the time soon"

* * *

"Repeat that Parker?" insisted a young woman. Since the arrival of the Charmed Ones and Leo to the future, the Halliwell cousins met to discuss the arrival of their mothers.

"Listen everyone, I know it's hard but it's true, they are here" said Parker who had taken the lead against her sisters and cousins. Chris and Mel may be the leaders of the Resistance, but Parker was the leading voice in family matters.

"But, what do we do? This is not good" insisted the girl.

"Payton, we know this isn't good" Parker repeated to her younger sister, "but Chris and Mel will be sending them back soon."

"Parker, do you think I can see Mommy?" asked a little girl who looked about to cry.

"Aww, Parys" Parker approached her sister and hugged her "I'm sorry, but she doesn't know who we are, and she shouldn't figure it out"

"Why not?" insisted Parys

"Because if they knew of us, we could change the future, we may cease to exist" intervened Mel.

"But I miss Mommy" began to mourn the girl.

Parker hugged her, trying to comfort her, lifted her gaze to see everyone else crying too. Chris had a protective arm around his sister, who took Payton's hand tightly, Henry stood in a corner trying to look strong but also had tears in his eyes.

"Okay, everybody stop it!" Parker said suddenly, "we have cried a lot for this, and there's been eight years, plus they aren't our mothers, not yet"

"Parker's right" encouraged Chris "They aren't our mothers yet, and won't be unless we send them back"

"True, does anyone have any ideas?" asked Mel.

"What's about the spell that Chris used the first time?" Parker asked, she did not like magic, said that magic was to blame for everything wrong in their lives.

"No, that spell only works at the manor, and the place's too dangerous" Mel said, Parker nodded but did not quite understand.

"But Mel, this is our only option, and if we organized this operation well, I'm sure we'll succeed" said Henry.

"Henry's right, it's our only option," this time it was Chris who spoke.

Mel sighed, she knew that they all were right but still it was very dangerous. Going into Halliwell manor was suicide, but maybe they had a chance, after all they were Halliwells. Everyone was staring at her, ah yeah she was the leader of the Resistance, they expected an answer.

"Well, I guess we could try" said Mel finally "we have to tell them"

"Yea, and bring them toothbrushes!" added Henry. Everyone looked at him as if he had grown another head "just saying"

"I will go for them" Chris said "just be careful about what you say"

Chris left the room. Everyone was worried, knowing that your mothers of the past were there was one thing, confronting them was something completely different.

"Everything will be okay guys" said Parker. All nodded, now only have to wait.

* * *

Hello, another chapter edited. Thanks to my beta


	6. Some answers

**Some Answers**

"Let's see" Paige said "Chris has a sister, and six cousins, two of which apparently are dead ..."

"And a big brother that we know nothing about" said Phoebe.

"Chris built this whole place for reasons we don't know yet, he's the leader but while he was in the past his sister was the leader, are we missing something?" asked Piper.

"You're all dead, and apparently everybody hates me" said Leo.

"Ah yes, that" his ex-wife said.

"I get that Wyatt being evil is true, but why Chris?" Paige asked "I mean, if we are dead, Wyatt must have cousins or more people who want to help him, why did it have to be Chris?"

"Maybe Chris knows Wyatt, maybe they're friends?" Phoebe said.

Before anyone could answer they heard a knock from the door. Everyone looked at each other, who could be. Recalling the recommendation of Henry, all passed a hand over their faces and they changed. Piper walked to the door and opened it, only to find Chris on the other side.

"Glamour?" he asked her without hesitation.

"That's not fair, Henry told you" said Paige pouting.

"No, it actually was very easy to figure out" Chris said "whatever, I need you to come with me"

"What? Where?" asked Leo.

"You have questions, I have the answers. Don't you want to come?" asked Chris with a smirk.

"Will you answer all of our questions?" asked Piper.

"No, not all of them, just the ones I can" replied the young man "you know how it works" all nodded reluctantly "follow me then"

* * *

"What is the plan Lord Wyatt?" asked a Darklighter from Wyatt's army.

"We wait, the only place where the spell to go back to the past would work, is here at the manor" Wyatt said "sooner or later they will come, then it will happen"

Demons and Darklighters shimmered and black orbed away from the attic.

* * *

All the way from room 385 to the apartment, the Halliwell sisters and Leo had remained silent. After elevators, stairs, guards and keys; they finally reached an apartment. Chris stopped and turned around to faced them.

"Listen, my little cousin Parys ..." said Chris, referring to the youngest daughter of Phoebe "try to understand her."

All nodded surprised by the sudden display of feelings from the Whitelighter. Chris did the same process that he had with every door, and it opened.

When the guests came through, they were very surprised. They had expected a room with war planes, or many serious people ready to accuse them, but instead they found a family picture.

On a sofa was a woman with short hair who they immediately recognized as Parker, next to her was Melinda who didn't seem so controlling and neurotic, rather she looked vulnerable; beside her there was a girl who looked the same age as Melinda, her hair was very similar to Parker's but it was so long that it almost reached her waist; finally in the corner of the room was Henry, who was the one who had shown some humour, but now he didn't look so much the humorist, on his knees there was a girl seemingly ten years old, she had brown hair in a ponytail and big brown eyes that looked sad. As they noticed the presence of their mothers all tensed. Parker stood up.

"I guess you remember me" the eldest daughter of Phoebe said "I am Parker, you also met my cousins Henry and Mel before."

"Yea right, hello" smiled Paige.

"This is my younger sister Payton" she said pointing to the girl with long brown hair who nodded in response "and my other sister Parys" she said pointed the little girl in Henry's lap.

"Sit down" said Chris pointed the other sofa to the one occupied by his family. They sat while he sat on the arm of furniture with his cousins and sister.

"Okay, ask" Mel said impatiently.

"Okay, could you first tell us how old you all are?" Piper was the first to speak. Henry smiled remembering his aunt asking the same thing this morning.

"That's easy" he said "Chris is the oldest, he is twenty two, Parker is the next, she's twenty and I had already told you that I'm nineteen. Mel and Payton are eighteen and Parys is ten"

Everyone looked surprised to Henry, that guy was a talkative.

"What? Just saying" he said realizing with innocent eyes to his cousins.

"They are just kids" Piper muttered, although all present heard.

"Henry, you said you had two sisters, what happened to them?" Paige asked curiously. Henry's expression changed.

"They joined Wyatt" Mel replied coldly "rather not talk about it."

"Ah, I see, sorry" apologized Paige.

"Why did you create this place?" this time it was Leo who asked.

"What do you think for? To help the innocent" said Mel angrily.

"I think what he means is, why you?" Piper defended her soon to be ex husband.

"Because everybody else wants to kill him, not save him" Chris said.

"And you don't want to?" asked Piper

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because we were friends, okay" Mel intervened, everyone looked at her "we know that he was not always evil, because we knew him, we knew he could be saved."

There was a long silence. All repaired in what Mel had said, Wyatt had not only been her friend, or his older brother had been his role model, her inspiration, her hero.

"What happened to us? Are we really dead?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes" Parker responded quickly.

Everyone seemed very distressed, Piper thought that if they had met Wyatt, perhaps also had met them.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

"We can't tell you that, future consequences" said Payton.

"Okay" Piper said understanding "I wondered how long would take any of you to say that."

"What about your parents?" asked Phoebe changing the subject.

"They died" replied Henry coldly.

"How?" she wanted to know it.

"It was eight years ago" began Parker "on Chris' fourteen birthday ..." she stopped abruptly at the look of her cousin.

"All of yours parents died at the same day?" asked Piper a little sad.

"No, not my father" replied Henry "or Chris and Mel's older brother"

Henry looked at his cousins who seemed surprised that he mentioned Wyatt. The sisters and Leo also noticed it but refused to pass up the opportunity to ask

"What happened to your brother, Chris?" Piper asked. Chris did not answer, he looked down thinking what to say.

"He ..." Mel started watching the situation which his brother was in "his name is Matthew, he was an excellent brother, and he, Chris and I were inseparable" Mel said wistfully. Chris looked surprised at how brave his sister could be, plus intelligent. Matthew is the middle name of Wyatt, that was brilliant, at least for the situation.

"Is he dead?" Paige asked as Melinda finished.

"No, he changed" was all she said.

"Why does everyone hate me here?" Leo asked, changing the subject once more.

"Because you're an Elder" said Chris "Here nobody likes the Elders!"

"That's not fair, being judged only by what I am, not who I am" Leo defended.

"Believe me Leo" intervened Parker "In your case, we judge you by the insensitive man who you are."

Leo was silent, the Halliwell cousins tried to stifle a soft giggle while the sisters wondered what could have he done to them to make they hate him so much.

"So, do you want something to eat?" Payton asked trying to break the tension.

All enthusiastically nodded, several hours had passed since they arrived the future, they were definitely hungry.

* * *

Hi again, this chapter is also edited, enjoy


	7. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

_November 16, 2018_

The Halliwell Manor was decorated with balloons and streamers and there were kids everywhere, playing and laughing. The Halliwell sisters were in the kitchen talking while Piper finished arranging the birthday cake. Chris that day had turned fourteen years old.

Henry and Coop were on the porch with little Parys, who was just two years while the other children played with a colourful ball.

Chris was sitting in the living room with his older brother Wyatt, who was telling him the many ways in which his life was about to change, he would have more responsibilities, would be allowed to go hunting demons, with him as a backup of course, among other things.

"What are you guys doing?" Melinda asked as she looked at her brothers with her big green eyes.

"We were just talking Mel" Wyatt said with a smile to his sister.

"You want to play with me?" Mel asked.

"Sure" replied Chris

Wyatt, Chris and Mel left the room and headed to the front garden to join their cousins in the game. All of them played and had fun until they heard a loud sound of something breaking. They all stopped.

"I'll go see what's happening" Wyatt said "stay here" and ran into the Manor.

No one dared to disobey Wyatt, all stay there staring each other, not knowing what to do. A moment later the noise increased. Coop decided to get help, leaving Parys in the arms of her older sister Parker.

"Chris, I'm scared" Mel said hugging her brother.

"Everything will be fine" said Chris trying to sound optimistic.

"We should do something, they seem to be having problems" suggested Henry, he never felt more frustrated about been a human with no magical powers.

"Yes, Uncle Henry, go to somewhere safe with the kids" Chris command "I'll see what I can do"

Henry nodded, took the hand of his son Henry Jr and asked him orb home. Henry, Henry Jr, Patty and Penny, and the twins disappeared between orbs. Melinda took the hand of her cousin Payton, who was holding Parys, Parker put his hand on the shoulder of Piper's daughter, and they also disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

When Chris Halliwell entered the Manor he found his mother still fighting. Coop, Phoebe and Paige were unconscious on the floor, Wyatt was bleeding from the head, and looked about to faint, he leaned on the wall then a fireball was heading toward him.

"Fireball" Chris yelled making fireball returned to the demon who had thrown it. But even without the impact of the fatal shot Wyatt lost his balance and fell unconscious while his head was bleeding.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled running to his big brother "Wyatt, wake up please" Chris pleaded with his eyes full of tears. He put his hands on the head of Wyatt, but nothing happened, because Chris didn't have the power to heal.

A noise followed by an agonizing cry made Chris recalled that the fight was not over. Chris got up to meet his mother on the floor, the demon that had attacked was already forming another fireball, Chris felt hatred, rancour, and scream in anger. He raised his hands and bolts full of electricity came out from them, the bolts hit the demon and blew him into pieces.

Chris did not understand what had happened, he had never done anything like that. He looked at his hands still amazed when he remembered his mother who was on the floor, Chris ran to his mother and knelt in front of her.

"Mom, please hold on" sobbed Chris "Dad!, please mom needs you!"

"Chris ... Come here ... come closer" asked Piper, Chris moved closer next to his mom.

"No Mom, do _not_ do this, don't say goodbye!" Chris said tearfully.

"Peanut... Take care... Take care of your sister please" Piper said, every time it was more difficult to breathe "Promise me!"

"I promise" said Chris, Piper smiled weakly.

"I love you Peanut"

"I love you too, Mom" Piper closed her eyes, letting out one last breath.

"Mom?! Mom!" Chris started screaming and frantically shake Piper's body. "DAD! LEO! LEO!"

After shouting the name of his father and see that nothing happened, Chris embraced Piper and began to mourn over his body. She was dead; his mother, the woman who he loved the most, the person who was always there for him...was dead.

A few minutes later someone put a hand on his shoulder making him lift his gaze, just to saw Wyatt, he was crying too, but tried to look strong for his baby brother.

"They're all dead" he said sitting next to Chris on the floor.

The bodies of Phoebe, Paige and Coop were on the ground bleeding. They had lost their lives like Piper.

"Dad" said Wyatt and the room filled with white and blue lights revealing the figure of Leo.

"Wyatt?" Leo asked automatically when he reformed. "What happened?"

"Demons, they attacked us" said Wyatt between sobs "they're all dead! Mom, aunt Phoebe, aunt Paige and uncle Coop. They are dead!"

Leo seemed to be shocked by the news, he hugged Wyatt and let him cry on his shoulder, moments later he separated from him and noticed he was bleeding from the head, then put his hands on his injured son and a few seconds later the wound was close.

Then he noticed that his wife was still on the floor in the arms of Chris, who had not even noticed the presence of his father.

"YOU!" Leo cried threatening. He approached Chris and pulled him up from the floor by the collar. "_This is your fault!_"

The boy was in too much shock for his father's anger that he was incapable to articulate a word.

"What are you doing?! _How can it be Chris' fault?!_" Wyatt asked shocked by the behaviour of his father.

"You should of healed her!" Leo said, ignoring the hurt look from Chris and Wyatt's questions "if you had healed her! She would still be alive!"

"Dad, you know that Chris can't heal!" Wyatt replied, annoyed at the way his father was treating his brother. Chris just looked at his father's eyes as tears continued to falling free.

"Exactly, Wyatt. If Chris was not so useless Piper would still be alive! It is your fault that your mother is dead!" Leo replied still screaming.

"If you had come when I called your name, she would be alive!" replied Chris finally finding his voice "if someone's at fault for this, it's you Leo!"

Before Chris could continue he felt a sudden pain in his cheek and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor beside the lifeless body of his mother. He put his hand to his mouth as he wiped a trickle of blood coming out of there. Leo had beaten him.

"How dare you?!" Leo said, recovering his composure and watching his son still on the floor "You are..."

"ENOUGH" Wyatt shouted, interrupting his father's speech "Dad, Chris is right, if you had come when he called you mom would still be alive"

"Wyatt ..." began Leo but he was again interrupted.

"And don't you _dare_ say you were busy because when I called you, you showed up the _first second_, the first second father!" Wyatt said "when Chris calls you _never_ come! I'm sure he called several times, and _STILL_ you blame him!" Now Wyatt was crying hard too.

"Mom?"

All turned towards the source of the voice to see Melinda; who looked puzzled the scene in front of her.

"Mellie" said Wyatt forgetting for a moment all the hatred he felt for his father at that time. Now he cared more about his sister, who seemed in shock,

Melinda was not moving. The bodies of all her family except her uncle Henry and her cousins, were on the floor, covered in blood, obviously dead. Her father and older brother Wyatt were screaming at each other while her other brother Chris was on the floor beside the body of her dead mother sobbing hard.

Wyatt approached his little sister and hugged her as if his life depended on it, Mel began to mourn in the arms of her brother, her small body shook violently, Wyatt could not do more than whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay, and take small bumps on his back trying to comfort her.

"Melinda ..." began Leo.

"Leave!" Wyatt said at the look of surprise on his father "just leave"

"No, you're my son Wyatt, you need me" said Leo

"Like Chris and Mellie, but you don't care" Wyatt snapped "I don't need you. Leave, just go"

Leo looked at his son understanding the meaning of his words, he looked down and disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

Wyatt carried Mel from the ground and walked over to where Chris was still crying slowly holding his cheek. He told Mel to sit on the couch while he was kneeling by Chris healing his wounds, once he had finished he looked at Chris with concern in his eyes.

This was his baby brother's birthday, it supposed to be a great day, full of happiness. Not this. And now the boy he cared for the most, was on the floor in a pool of their mother's blood, sobbing his heart out, he looked so broken.

"Everything will okay, Chris! I promise!" Wyatt said "everything will be okay"

In that moment Wyatt swore that nothing would never hurt them again, he would make sure of that; since then he would do everything he could to protect his siblings, even if he died in the process.

Chris hugged his older brother for what seemed like hours. He knew that nothing would ever be the same, but at least he had his brother to help him, besides his sister who now needed his older brothers more than ever.

* * *

This chapter is edited. THANKS to BlackheartedPhoenix


	8. Everybody hates Leo

**Everybody Hates Leo**

After dinner Parker was washing the dishes with the help of her sister Payton and her _not yet_ mother Phoebe. Piper, Leo and Paige were chatting in the living room while Henry, Parys, Mel and Chris were watching television. They seemed almost like a normal family, almost. The door rang sharply, it seemed as if the person on the other side was willing to break it down if someone did not attend. They were all alarmed, whoever would knock like that most have a real trouble.

"Everybody go to the kitchen" commanded Chris and all but Mel, Henry and himself did it.

Henry walked to the door and looked out the peep hole, expecting to see someone about to die or something like that, but in the other side was a woman in her twenties, tall, blonde, blue eyes. Henry smiled and opened the door without hesitation he seem to recognize the woman.

"Where's the fire Emily?" Melinda asked the newcomer when her cousin opened the door.

"Hello to you too!" she said sarcastically. "Hi Chris, nice to see you"

"Emily" greeted Chris, although he smiled.

"Well?" Mel asked impatient to hear why she had make all this rowdiness.

"We have a problem," she said "Leo's here and he wants to talk with you two" she added quickly expecting their younger leader to explode, which she did.

"What?!" Melinda snapped angrily "How dare he come here?! What the hell happens ... Wait, you said he wants to talk to us, plural"

"Yes," replied Emily "Now you understand what the emergency is?" Mel nodded slowly

"I don't understand, what's different in he wants to talk to both of you instead of just one?" Henry asked not understanding a word of the conversation.

Chris sighed as explained that situation to his younger cousin "That if he wants to talk to me means he knows I'm here" said Chris looking at Mel for her to continue.

"And if the Elders know, that means Wyatt also knows" Mel said ending the idea of his brother.

"Oh, I see, this is bad" said Henry finally understood.

"Sure it is, where is he now?" Mel asked adopting the attitude of 'I'm the leader of the Resistance'.

"In the interrogation room, what I do with him?" asked Emily.

"Hold him there, I'll be there in a minute" ordered Mel, Emily nodded and left the room.

"No, I'll go" Chris told his sister when Emily was gone "Maybe you're the leader of the Resistance, but I'm still your big brother"

"Okay," Mel said, she decided there was no point arguing with her brother. "What will you do with him?"

"I'll find out why he is here" said Chris and disappeared between white and blue lights.

Leo was walking from one side to another in the interrogation room. A couple of hours ago thee Elders had discovered a change in environment, the arrival of a lot of magic from the past and had not taken them long to discover who it was. Leo soon discovered that his first born was planning something and needed to warn his children.

"What are you doing here Leo?" Chris asked when he finished orbing in.

"Hi Chris, how are you?" Leo said, trying to ignore the coldness in the voice of his son.

"Ah, you know, back from my vacation" Chris replied sarcastically "Now are you going to tell me why you're here or just going to keep saying stupid things"

Leo knew that he was not Chris' favourite person, Melinda's even less, but still lost nothing trying.

"Do you think I can talk to Melinda? I need to know if she's okay" said Leo half pleading.

"You want to know if she's okay?" Chris said losing patience "Why? To you nothing matters more than your dear son."

"Please Chris, you and Mellie are my children too, of course I care" said Leo defending himself.

"Do you care Leo? As you cared when Mom died? Like you cared when Wyatt turned into the Source of all evil? Like when Grandpa died and we were all alone? Don't give that shit to me! Saying that you care, because it is not true" said Chris very angry.

Chris could see the pain and regret in the face of his father but he didn't care, not after everything he did to them, he deserved it.

"Sorry Chris, but I have to see her" Leo said, and before Chris could react, he orbed outside the room.

"Damn it Leo!" Chris shouted following his father's orbs.

"What do you think he might want to talk about?" Parker asked her cousin.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, can't be good," said Mel.

After Chris had gone to interrogate his father, Melinda had told what had happen to Parker and Payton, and now they were in her room with Henry talking about the situation, they decided to leave their mothers and Leo in the living room along with Parys, after having told her not to say anything about them to their visitors.

"Mel, do you think we should tell the council about all this?" Henry asked his cousin.

"No, they probably already know, but still we can't do anything until Chris is finished questioning him" she replied. Before Henry could say anything they hear a sudden noise from outside the room.

"LEO?" they heard Piper screaming from the living room, everyone understood that she referred to the other Leo.

"Where is she?!" they heard Leo ask "Melinda please, I need to talk to you!"

Melinda stood up and left the room, followed by her cousins. Upon reaching the room she met Chris stopping future Leo from advancing, the sisters were confused and surprised and past Leo looked ready to hit Chris to let go his future counterpart. As they appeared in the room Parys ran towards them and hid behind her older sister.

"What the hell's going on?" Mel asked making everyone looked at her. That moment of distraction was all past Leo needed to get an advantage, he hit Chris with such force that sent him to the ground, and with that freeing future Leo from Chris' grasp.

Melinda seeing his brother on the floor raised her hand and sent past Leo flying into the wall, then she knelt next to Chris.

"What the hell is wrong with you Leo?!" Mel shouted, then looked down at her brother who had his hand on his nose "Let me see!" Mel said gently holding her brother's hand and lowering it to see the damage "You're bleeding"

"I'm fine" said Chris standing with Melinda's help and sitting on the sofa.

"Put your head back!" Mel commanded, standing beside him and checking his wound.

Parker brought a damp cloth and Mel wiped the blood from her brother's nose while he tried to get up in vain. Piper had helped past Leo up, he was furious, how dare this brat to attacked him so he approached Melinda but future Leo stopped him.

"Don't you even think it" he threatened to his other self when he saw that he intent to hurt his daughter.

Melinda saw both Leos interactions, wondering why the Leo from the present time sudden seem to care "What are you doing here?" she finally asked her father after giving the cloth to Parker to finish healing her brother.

"Mellie, I just wanted to see if you were okay, if you both were" said Leo looking to both of his children, at that Chris rolled his eyes.

Piper was amazed to see the overbearing attitude of the future version of her husband toward Chris' younger sister, but Melinda looked furious, of course they knew that apparently everyone in the future hated Leo, but still. On the other hand, future Leo seemed disturbed, it seemed as if he was apologizing to her, but she didn't seem to care much.

"Ah, yeah I'm great" said Melinda sarcastically. "How do you think I am Leo?!"

"Leo tell us what did came to say, or leave" snapped Chris who had just joined the conversation.

"Okay," began future Leo, sighing at his son hatred gaze "we received reports that Wyatt plans to intercept you when you sent them back" he said looking at their guests from the past.

"How do you know that? We have not even established an action plan yet" said Melinda sceptically.

"Our source said Wyatt thinks that you're going to leave through the Manor" said future Leo without hesitation "Am I wrong?"

"I guess it's a bit obvious" said Henry earning glances from Chris and Melinda. "What? I'm just saying that Wyatt surely knows that it's the only way to send them back, and he'll be ready."

"It makes sense" accepted Melinda "Whose your contact?" she asked her father, realizing that he hadn't revealed it yet.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that" answered future Leo sincerely "Elders business"

Melinda gazed at him and after a moment she rolled her eyes in a very good imitation of Chris. "Whatever" she said.

"So what do you do now?" asked Leo curiously once his children understood the danger the next mission.

"Absolutely nothing, the fact that Wyatt knows doesn't change the situation," Chris replied calmly'

"Doing the spell in the Manor is our only chance," said Melinda looking at her father.

"No, it's suicide, if you go he'll kill you!" Leo said with authority

"Oh come on! Do you really think he could kill us?" asked Melinda annoyed about the implications of Wyatt killing her.

"Beside, if we don't go, they will stay and we'll be dead anyway" said Chris pretending he didn't listen to what his father just said.

"Still Chris, we'll find another way" Leo sighed, trying to reason with his stubborn son.

"No Leo, we will do what I say" Melinda screamed "I'm the damn leader and you're not part of this, remember that!"

"What do you mean by he's not part of this?" Piper said to her future daughter "of course he is part of this, it's his child we're talking about!"

Everyone started at her for a moment trying to decide what to tell her, they did not know whether to say that Leo was not part of the resistance because their leaders hated him, or because if Wyatt saw him he would probably kill him without thinking twice. Perhaps the best thing would be that Wyatt hated his own father, but before anyone could speak past Leo the interrupted them.

"How can you talk about Wyatt like that?" Leo asked, amazed that his future person seemed to be more on the side of Chris that his own son.

"You don't know him, you have no idea of the monster that he became" answered future Leo with anger in his voice to the surprise of all of the present.


	9. A little spell

**A Little Spell**

After future Leo had spoken there was a dead silence in the room, the people from the past didn't know know how to react to Leo's declaration, while Chris and Melinda could not believe that Leo was on their side.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper asked to the future version of her husband.

"Listen Piper, I know that it's hard to understand," began future Leo "And I know that if I were you I wouldn't believe me either but..."

"No, it's not possible" Piper said interrupting him "Wyatt is the Twice Blessed child, the son of a Charmed One and a white lighter. It's not possible, he _can't_ be evil!"

"But what is!" intervened Chris looking at his mother "Although, he doesn't think so" he murmured.

"But how did that happen?" asked Phoebe wondering what could be such a huge thing for her nephew to change his morality.

"Phoebe don't tell me now you believe it!" Piper said annoyed with her younger sister before "I mean this is obviously another of Chris' lies!"

"Piper you saw the city, you can't deny it now, it looks like a battlefield" answered Phoebe to her sister's remark.

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean that Wyatt has done it" said Piper, desperate for someone to understand her.

"And the fact that his own father admits it mean nothing?" intervened Melinda starting to get angry toward her mother's stubbornness.

"Don't you dare to talk about my son!" Piper snapped angrily to her future daughter.

"Your son? Your son is no longer an innocent baby, he is a monster who thinks he can do and undo at his will just because he has the power to do it" replied the younger witch now angry as well.

Piper Halliwell was not a tolerant person, usually her temper took the best of her but eventually she managed to control herself, or at least tried to. But if it meant Wyatt, she did not allow anyone to talk about him.

"How dare you?" Piper yelled with a glaring at her full of hatred, and to the shock of everybody she slammed her hand across Melinda's face, so strong that she turned it to the opposite side.

Because it all happened so fast, no one could process it yet, or maybe it was just that they did not want to believe it, but the fact was that and nobody said or did anything, the picture was frozen. Henry could have sworn that her aunt Piper had made her particular hand gesture and frozen the room. But no, it had really happened.

Chris had been through a lot in his life, had experienced the rejection of his father, the death of his mother, the extreme change of his brother; had succeeded in creating an organization against his brother, he had travelled back in time to face the hate of his dead family, to change the future. He had done the unthinkable, and lived the unspeakable, Chris had accepted the fact that anything was possible. And yet he had never tolerated that someone would touch his sister, not even his own mother.

Chris could feel his muscles tense, then a current of electricity through his body; everything that had happened since he went to the past, all the distrust, the threats, the hatred, everything seemed to come at once.

"Chris" said Parker in a warning tone, Chris looked at her, then at his hands which were into fists, they emanated electricity "Don't do it!"

Parker knew her cousin very well, she knew that when it came to family, especially Melinda, he would do anything. She feared that Chris would do something stupid, like attacking his own mother.

"Mellie" Chris said back to reality, Melinda was still in the same place, looking at her mother as tears rolled down her cheek, she was angry and hurt. Chris approached to her, she looked at him for a second and then her posture changed from a frightened little girl to a woman who commanded an organization against the Source of all evil.

"I'm fine" she said trying to her brother, but rather seemed she was trying to convince herself "I'm fine" she repeated.

"Piper" said Paige surprised, apparently just getting out of shock as the others did "What happened with you?"

"I ... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ... I just..." stammered Piper staring at the girl who she just slapped.

If looks could kill, Piper would be dead.

Melinda had tried to keep her distance from them since they arrived, she was dislodged from her leadership role, but this time her eyes were cold and distant.

"They don't believe us" said Melinda slowly looking at their guests "Well, let's show them something they can't deny!"

Before anyone could say anything she began to chant:

Life to life

And mind to mind

Our spirits are now in rhyme

We sync our souls

To travel to whom

We want to see in truth

As soon as Melinda ended the spell Piper, Phoebe, Paige, past Leo, Chris and herself fell unconscious to the floor.

"What have you done Melinda?" exclaimed Parker.


	10. Memories

**Memories**

Paige was not sure about how being taken into a vortex to another dimension would feel but surely that was how it felt; to go into somebody's mind was even worse than orbing, it felt like every one of your molecules being ripped apart and then joined back together.

In a blink of an eye, they were gone from the small department of the Resistance in the future to a whole new place; they were now in a wide corridor that radiated a fluorescent light, _maybe we're dead_ she thought.

"Okay, where are we?" Phoebe asked breaking the silence.

"Don't you see?" Chris answered looking at Phoebe a little surprised that any of them hadn't recognized the place yet.

Everyone looked around and realized the obvious, it was a hospital.

"It's a hospital" said Leo, verbalizing everyone's thoughts "But, what are we doing here?"

"We're not really here" said Melinda, Piper looked at her eyes ashamed but said nothing. "We're within a memory, Chris' memory."

Phoebe thought the ride of her life had been her short stay in Hong Kong with her former boyfriend Jason, but in the last couple of days she had gone to the future and now she was inside of her neurotic, unreliable and tormented White Lighter's head. It just getting better and better.

"Why?" Leo asked, sounding a little annoyed about being, well, in somebody's head.

Melinda frowned and looked at Leo with irritation, as if that was the stupidest question in the world.

"Because your wife doesn't trust us" she replied curtly to the past version of her father. "And, she wants answers, so we're here to get them."

Chris could feel how much this all hurt his little sister, especially what his mother had say to her earlier. He could literally feel it, he was empath like his Aunt Phoebe.

"Well, we've reasons not to believe you" replied Leo. "None of you have been honest with us since we came here. First you said to us that we're dead, then I see my future self, who prefers you two over my son, and he said that he's evil!"

"You're not one to talk about sincerity! Nor to question what I say" said Melinda practically screaming. "Remember that you are a guest, not very a pleasant one indeed, and while you stay with the Resistance you will do what I say!"

"You know, here in this time, you're nothing but a bastard who keeps running from his son because if he ever see your face again, he will kill you without thinking twice!" Chris said coolly to emphasize what his sister had said before "And that is without the part where he's the Source of all Evil!"

"I can feel the love in the air" Phoebe said sarcastically, winning an irritated look from Paige, so she continued "okay, let's start from the beginning, how can we be in a memory of Chris'?"

"It was the spell that I cast" Melinda said to her aunt Phoebe. "Actually only our minds are here, our bodies are still at the Resistance."

"A spell?" Leo asked "how do we know it's not a trap?"

"It's not" said Paige without hesitation "it's a spell from the Book of Shadows , isn't it?"

"Yeah" Chris said simply, recognizing the spell that his sister cast was in the Book.

"How do you know a spell from the Book?" asked Leo incredulously to the future kids.

Before any of them could answer they heard a sound, like footsteps, someone was coming in. The person came into the hospital hallway practically running, and stood in front of the reception desk, apparently they was angry, but looked worried.

"Hello, I need to see my son, I got a call and told he was here!" said the woman fast, but still firm.

"Sure Mrs ..." said the receptionist waiting to give a response to the anxious woman.

"Halliwell, Piper Halliwell" she replied

"Is that me?" Piper asked, surprised to see her future self; she looked a little older, wore her hair up as if she had to run, but still it was her, then she remembered. "She said she was looking for her son?"

"Yes" said Chris, he seemed not worried, rather seemed to be fighting against a war of laughs. "He had an..."

"Accident" Melinda finished, she apparently did not care about appearances, and was laughing freely.

"What's so funny about my son having an accident?" Piper asked annoyed with the strange mood of the siblings.

"You'll see" Chris said cracking a smirk.

All returned their attention to what was happening in the memory. A nurse had guided the memory Piper into a room, and she was about to enter.

In the room there were three people; a blond boy in bed with a couple of cuts on his body and a bandage on his arm, he had slightly long curly blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes. Beside him in a chair there was a little boy, also with cuts but fewer than the boy in bed, his hair was messy brown and very long, it covered his eyes making impossible to appreciate his face. Finally in front of them, sitting on a table there was a girl, she had long blond hair, and eyes almost as blue as boy in bed, she apparently was not hurt and rather seemed to be enjoying the situation.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" memory Piper yelled "what the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry mom" said the blond boy in the hospital bed "I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, he never meant it" muttered the brunette next to him, although nobody seemed to hear it.

"Is that Wyatt?" asked Leo interested in the future version of his son, Chris nodded. "What happened?"

"You didn't mean it?" Memory Piper asked upset, interrupting the conversation of the future viewers. "What were you thinking young man?"

"I... I thought it would be fun!" Wyatt said in a whisper "sorry!"

Memory Piper sighed when she saw her son was fine and hugged him, apparently too tightly because Wyatt groaned and she released him looking worried.

"I'm fine" he said.

"I hope so because you will be grounded for a long time boy" rebuked memory Piper, Wyatt nodded.

"I know" Wyatt said.

"I can't believe you dragged Chris with you!" memory Piper said looking at the boy in the chair next to Wyatt. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes" said memory Chris. "And Wyatt didn't drag me, I went with him because I wanted to" he added stubbornly.

Memory Piper shook her head a little more relaxed but noticed the girl on the table.

"Emily, you were with them too?" Memory Piper asked, concerned about the health of the blonde girl.

"No Mrs. Halliwell, Chris told me what happened and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to laugh a little about Wyatt" Emily replied with a smile.

"Hmm, and while we're at it..." began memory Piper "Wyatt, why don't you tell me what exactly happened?"

"Well... after school, the bus was full and I thought I could drive and take Chris home..." Wyatt said.

"And you didn't think it would be easier to just orb?" Emily interrupted.

"Yes, but I had to go to Mel's school later, and the car was more comfortable" replied Wyatt "in short, on the road we went through something..."

"You went through what?" Piper asked slowly to the kids in the room.

"A fruit cart" said Chris trying to hide a smile. "There wasn't a seller, but plenty of fruit, you should see the car, it's dirtier than Wyatt's room!"

Memory Piper looked in amazement while trying not to laugh, she noticed that Emily was in the same situation as Chris, on the other hand Wyatt looked embarrassed. Piper could not help it and started laughing accompanied by all who were in the room.

At that time the image of the hospital room began to fade and all spectators of the memory were transported to another place.

* * *

Thank you so much for your help editing this chapter BlackheartedPhoenix


	11. Magic School

**Magic School**

After the dizzy feeling ended, they all were in a room, it was big and looked like a school library. On the walls were shelves full of books and in the centre was series of tables and chairs.

"We're in Magic School" said Leo recognizing the place.

"Yep" said Chris as he sat in a chair lazily.

"What is Magic School?" Piper asked intrigued looking at her surrender.

"It's exactly what it looks like, a school where magic is taught" said Melinda annoyed.

She looked at the clock on the wall, marking a quarter to eleven and dropped into another chair sitting next to her brother, who looked worried about whatever they were about to watch.

"What are you doing?" asked Phoebe.

"They are still in class" Melinda said as if that explained everything. "Besides, I'm sure you guys want explanations" she concluded making quotation marks with her fingers in the air for emphasis.

"Sure, let the explanations begin" agreed Paige sitting in front of the siblings.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo copied her taking a seat so that everyone was facing each other and waiting for answers.

"Well, do you want to ask a question?" Melinda asked starting to get impatient.

"Well, I think I should ask first" Piper said, Melinda nodded remembering that the fact that they were here was her fault in first place.

"Go ahead" she said.

"Okay, why would Wyatt take Chris home, and why did he have to pick you up at school?" asked the eldest Charmed One.

"He brought us home because you used to take care of us while our mother worked" lied Chris before his sister had the chance to speak "that's why he picked Mel up from school too."

Piper nodded understanding why Melinda looked so hurt when she hit her, obviously they were close to her if she used to spend time at their home.

"Why'd your mother leave you both at my house?" asked her sister, interested in finding out a little more about the siblings.

"Well ..." Melinda said hesitated.

"Our mother was a powerful witch who you helped out once" Chris stepped in when he see Melinda stuck. "But that isn't the issue, ask anything that is not related to our family."

"Okay" snorted Piper resigned. "Anyone would else think of another question?" she asked looking at her sisters.

"Why'd you know a spell from the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked remembering the spell that Melinda used to get them into, well Chris's head.

"I told you, we spent a lot of time in the Manor, and obviously we read the book" Melinda said with a bored gesture as if the answer was obvious.

Phoebe nodded, suddenly a girl came running into the 'Library', she had a pair of pigtails that supported her messy red hair, she looked to be seven years at most; the little girl went to a shelf and began to look for something while looking back to make sure no one else was there.

"Erm... guys, do you see the little redhead over there too?" Paige asked pointing to the girl who was looking on the shelf, they all nodded.

"Come on, please there must be a copy here" the girl whispered to herself.

"Penny, tell me you have it" shouted another girl entering the great room, this girl was identical to the first and apparently came in a hurry.

"They are identical" Paige exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah yeah, I think people call them twins" Chris replied sarcastically, Melinda smiled.

"Yes! Here it is" said one of the girls, Penny, holding an old book in her hand. "I think that we're saved" told her to her sister.

"That was close" smiled the other girl.

"Very" said a third voice entering the pseudo library.

The woman was tall, she had slightly long reddish hair, and a black robe that reached to her ankles, her expression was that of a strict teacher, but also seemed amused by the actions of the girls. But what surprised the Halliwell sisters was that they knew the woman.

"It's me" said Paige surprised to see her future self "I'm a teacher."

"Of course you're not" Melinda said as if it were obvious "You're the Headmaster."

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Well, this time you were close" said memory Paige interrupting the amazement of the spectators.

"Yes" said one of the girls looking at the floor.

"Now, let's see that book and follow me" memory Paige said "we will discuss your punishment."

"Okay Mom" the girls responded in unison, and left the room following their mother.

* * *

This chapter is edited. Thanks to my Beta


	12. Wyatt

**Wyatt**

"Mom?" Paige asked, still in shock, she had been repeating the word for what seemed like hours.

"Paige, honey breathe" Phoebe said for the thousandth time since the twins and their mother left. "I'm sure Chris and Melinda can explain it" she said looking at the siblings.

"Yes, it's okay" tried to console Piper "I understand it must be shocking to learn that you will have twins in the future'"

"And that I will be Headmaster of a school where they teach magic!" Paige said feeling overwhelmed.

"That too" agreed Phoebe with a smile.

"Alright guys ..." Piper said "begin with the explanations."

Melinda and Chris looked at each other trying to decide whether it would be a good idea to talk to their aunt about her future daughters, obviously it wasn't, but she already knew. What harm could it do? They just have to be careful not to reveal too much.

"They're your daughters Paige" Chris said sighing.

"We already knew that" Piper said "we want details."

"Of course you do" said Melinda sarcastically and resigned "Their names are Patricia and Penelope. Patty and Penny for short."

"Where are they? Who is their father? Do I have more children?" Paige said quickly.

"Whoa, hold your horses" said Chris raising hands "They're ..."

"Alive" interrupted Melinda "That's all you need to know."

"Yes, and I can't tell you who their father is, future consequences" Chris said. "And about having more children ... Yes, you have one more."

"Chris!" Melinda rebuked when her brother revealed too much, she hit him in the arm strong enough for him to rub it.

"What?" He said innocently and willing to continue the brawl.

"Patty and Penny" Paige said cutting the discussion of the siblings. "They were named after our mother and grandmother, right?"

Melinda nodded. 'Patty and Penny' thought Phoebe, it was not only because of her mother and grandmother, of course Paige had decided to follow the family tradition and name her daughters with the letter P.

"Names with P" Phoebe whispered "I wonder if ..."

Before Phoebe could finish, they all were transported to another memory.

It was dark, the walls were stone and the only light was that of large pedestal torches on the walls. The Underworld.

"Come on, that's all you can do" said a voice from across the room, it was a voice they knew, but it sounded tired.

"Stop making fun with me witch" replied another voice much harder, this time it was a man.

"If you weren't so bad, I wouldn't mocking you" answered the girl.

The Halliwell sisters followed by Leo, Chris and Melinda approached the origin of the discussion, when they got there and checked, they realize it was true what they had thought, the person who was there was no other than Melinda, only much younger.

She looked exhausted, as if she had fought too long and needed to rest, however she stood proud and strong. On the other hand her opponent was definitely a demon, at least two meters tall and dark-skinned, also looked exhausted but not as much as her.

"Melinda, how old were you there?" asked Piper a little concerned.

"Twelve" she said, all were impressed, except Chris of course.

"What were you doing fighting a demon at twelve years old?" asked Piper in a motherly tone.

"I don't know, what am I doing with five people watching my brother's memories at eighteen?" she replied sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah right" said Phoebe, Chris smiled at the obviously easy way of his sister evaded the question.

"So ... What happens here?" Leo asked trying to get sarcastic free answers.

"What seems to be happening, obviously I'm fighting with a demon" Melinda said without much grace this time.

"No" said Leo quickly "I mean why are you fighting a demon at just twelve? And where is your family?"

Chris looked at Melinda wondering if she would agree that they were to look herein, after all it was not very pretty.

"Long story" Melinda said, breaking the awkward silence that had been generated.

"I'll kill you witch!" cried the demon, which made everyone pay attention to the memory again.

"I like to see you try" said memory Melinda.

At that time about a half dozen demons materialized in the cave, all behind the demon who was fighting Piper's daughter. Melinda looked at the new enemies with some suspicion but could also notice the smile in the demon's face, so she put aside her fears and decided to attack.

In less time than it took the demons to attack Melinda, she was freezing half of them with one hand, and blowing up the other half with the remaining hand, then she threw telekinetically the frozen demons to the wall of the cave, leaving them unconscious, she looked at the demon leader and smiled triumphantly.

"Wow, you're good" Paige gasped amazed.

"Thank you" she replied still looking at the memory.

"Where did you get those powers?" Piper asked surprised at the skills of the child but also with those powers that were so similar to her own.

"That's none of your business" Melinda said in a tone that made it clear they would not get answers.

"So, those were the demons that would kill me" said memory Melinda, making all the attention back there "seems they were not as powerful after all."

The demon glared at Melinda which only made her smile more, suddenly something happened, a small glint appeared in the eyes of the demon and he smirked. Before she could react Melinda felt a sharp pain in her back followed by a shudder throughout her body and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor.

"How many times have I told you not to go down to the Underworld alone" said a voice from the darkness approaching to the fallen witch "after all the bad guys could hurt you."

The stranger approached Melinda and bent to be at her height. She was slightly sideways and sweated a lot, she also had an embedded object on her back.

Piper could not see the man because of the lack of light, but figured it was a darkligther, he was carrying a crossbow in his hands and dressed in black.

The man raised slightly to Melinda and with a wave of his hand the object, which turned out to be an arrow flew away. That's when she realized it was not a darklighter because they cannot do that, but the worst was when she realized who it was.

"Wyatt ..." memory Melinda said in a tiny shocked voice.

All who were witnessing the scene were surprised too. The man, Wyatt smiled at the horror of everyone and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked Melinda, who was still on the floor because the poison of the arrow.

"I should ask you that" she replied through her gritted teeth in pain.

"You see Mellie" began Wyatt "I heard you were here, and I wanted to check."

"Well, you've seen me, now go" Melinda replied angrily.

"As you wish" said Wyatt turning around "just remember that if I see you here again, I will not be so forgiving."

"So it's true" Melinda said to Wyatt as he walked away "You're evil now?"

"That's where you're wrong" said Wyatt while turning to see Melinda "There is no good or evil, only power."

Then Wyatt disappeared in blue and black orbs leaving Melinda starting at the empty space where her brother has been, still suffering from the pain of the darklighter arrow.

After hearing what he just said, she couldn't take it anymore, so she just let her mask of strong girl collapsed and began to cry.

* * *

This chapter is edited. Thanks to my Beta


	13. My child is evil

**My Child Is Evil**

Since Wyatt had disappeared a few minutes have passed, but it seemed like hours. Chris and Melinda remained in their places with blank expressions, after all they already knew all this, but still to relive the whole thing was not their idea to relax.

Piper could not believe what she had just seen, her child, her little angel, had become a being that just radiates evil, everything was her fault, she was a bad mother. And then there were these kids who just wanted to help, she could not believe how they had been treated.

Leo hugged Piper trying to comfort her, but the truth was that he also needed support, after all that he had seen, he needed to apologize to all the future children, but especially to Chris.

Phoebe was crying against a wall, Paige stood beside her giving comfort to her big sister, after all she was an empath and literally could feel what everyone in the place were going through.

"It's not possible" the voice of a woman who sounded familiar said breaking the train of thoughts of everyone.

Everyone looked where the voice came from and met Parker, only younger and with long hair to her waist. Then they realized that they had just changed to another memory.

In this new memory they seemed to be in a common room, although a little small. On a sofa Melinda was with a blanket over her, at her side was a boy who was apparently a younger version of Chris, facing them in another sofa were two girls long dark brown hair and a red-haired boy with a fair complexion.

"I know it seems impossible Parker, but it is not" said memory Chris "and if it wasn't for him, Mel would have died" he said pointing to the side.

Everyone in memory turned their attention to a boy who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and bored gesture.

"Who you are?" memory Parker asked at the young man who raised his head and looked at her, he had green eyes like the sea and his black hair was slightly long, he smiled.

"My name is Percy, I'm their new whitelighter" replied the boy pointing to Melinda and Chris.

"But they are whiteligthers" injected a man who had just entered the room, he was in his forties and didn't look very magical.

"Yes, but they are also witches, and very powerful. The Elders think that they need a whitelighter" Percy replied the newcomer.

"Okay ..." replied the man not so sure about the whole situation.

"When you say Elders, you mean Leo, right?" asked memory Chris somewhat annoyed.

"Yes" replied Percy.

"How dare he?! Does he think that assigning us a whitelighter solves everything?!" memory Chris shouted. "He doesn't even appeared when ..."

"Time Out" intervened memory Parker making a T with her hands. "We will not discuss the problems that Chris has with Leo now."

Chris sighed in relief, his memory self was about to reveal something important, but fortunately his cousin has stopped him.

"Parker's right," continued the red-haired boy, making Chris put his attention back to the memory. "Melinda, why don't you tell us what happened" he said softly to the girl cuddled in memory Chris arms.

"He attacked me" memory Melinda said "and then just left, he left me there to die."

"Maybe he was under a spell, a demon could do it" said the girl next to memory Parker.

"That wasn't a spell Payton" Mel said "he had black orbs, no spell can do that."

"Maybe ..." began memory Payton.

"No" interrupted memory Chris. "Wyatt is evil now, the power has consumed him and there is nothing we can do about it."

All were in silent for a moment not knowing what to say to what Chris had said, Melinda finally broke the silence.

"What will happen now?"

"We will defend ourselves."

At that time the memory image was frozen.

"What is happening?" Phoebe asked intrigued

"The spell is over" said Chris. "It showed us what we wanted to know."

"Okay, and how do we get out?" Paige asked looking around.

"I got it" said Melinda and began chanting:

Life to life and mind to mind,

Our spirits now will disconnect

We'll withdraw our souls and travel home,

Our thoughts being in themselves

Parker didn't know what else to do, she had managed to accommodate everyone in the living room with the help of her cousins and future Leo, who had decided to stay.

Since Melinda came up with her wonderful spell, everyone was falling asleep and didn't seem to wake up for anything.

"Water, we haven't tried water" Payton proposed hopefully because all attempts to awake them had failed.

"Maybe it'll works" agreed Henry "I will go for it."

"Won't work" Leo said stopping the young man. "Whatever Melinda did, only she can revert it."

"Leo is right," Parker said with a tired sigh, she sat down on the couch where Melinda was sleeping and peered. "For now we can only wait."

Just then all who were asleep awoke gasping loudly, they were confused and took them a moment to realize that they had returned to the Resistance.

Before anyone could speak the room lit with blue and white lights…

* * *

This chapter is edited. Thanks to my Beta


	14. Whitelighters

**Whitelighters**

When the white lights disappeared there was a man in the room, he was tall, and his body was slightly tanned complexion, he had black hair and dark eyes. The confusion was written on his face.

"Paige" said the man who seem to know her, his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Hello" Paige said a little surprised by the strange attitude of the newcomer. "Have we met before?"

"What? Of course we've met." replied the startled man "What is happening?" He said this time addressing the kids, who also looked surprised.

"It's a long story" said Henry, he looked at his cousins and they nodded. "Come with me, I'll tell you it dad" and that Henry and his father left the room to talk with more privacy.

"Who was he?" Paige asked to see Henry and his apparent father leave the room.

"Henry's father, our uncle" said Payton.

"He's a whitelighter" Leo said to the obvious situation, to which he received a look of irritation off Chris.

"Yes" replied Parker, who had not noticed the exchange of glances between Chris and his father "he is our Whitelighter."

"Wait, I thought that your whitelighter was a boy named Percy" said Phoebe confused, Parker looked alarmed.

"How do you know about Percy?" she asked.

"We saw him in one of Chris's memories" replied Leo.

"Chris's memories" repeated Payton. "That was what the spell did? It allowed you to see Chris's memories?"

"Yep" repeated Melinda suddenly sounding bored. "Very useful, huh?"

"Useful?" Leo intervened suddenly upset by the behaviour of his daughter. "You could have caused serious problems to the Grand Design, not to mention you could erase your existence and everyone else here?"

"Do you think I didn't know that?" Melinda answered now upset as well. "Honestly Leo, don't you come now with your morality lecture, I'm not one of your charges, and you know that will not work with me."

Everyone looked surprised at Melinda's reaction, Chris smiled softly to the comments of his sister but to see the face of astonishment of Leo.

Phoebe could feel the tension in the room and decided to intervene.

"Okay ... Why don't we all chat a bit" she proposed.

"I agree" said Paige, but she did not move pending authorization from any of the future kids.

"No" said Melinda surprising everyone again. "We have already lost too much time."

"Mel is right" seconded Chris. "The longer you're here, the more we risk causing serious harm to the Grand Design" concluded using, much to his dismay, the words of his father.

"Chris, don't you think that this whole thing can wait a few more hours?" Parker said, trying to appear on his mother and aunts' side.

"No Parker, they're right" Leo stepped receiving looks of surprise of everyone. "This is not about them" he said pointing to the past Charmed Ones. "Neither is it about any of you, this is for the greater good."

"Oh" Parker said not knowing what to say. If it was inter personal relationships, she could give a lecture, but when is about magic she did not understand a word.

"Okay" Melinda said. "Make sure that Henry is aware and that he reaches us in the meeting room" she now turned to Parker.

"Sure" she replied as Mel nodded.

"Well, I will convene a meeting" she continued "Chris ..."

"I will go get the spell to summon the Book" he interrupted "and then I'll find you."

"Okay" she accepted the answer. "In that case, Payton want to help?"

"Of course" Payton agreed "let's go."

"Yes" said Melinda "Parker, be careful with them" she said to her cousin referring to their visitors and knowing full well that they can be persuasive.

Melinda went to a table and took a device slightly larger than a cell phone, immediately she turned to the door and left followed by her cousin Payton.

"It seems that we know who gives the orders here" Phoebe tried to joke.

"Seems so" Piper said, agreeing with her sister.

Chris smiled, Melinda had always been that way, always taking control of situations. But sometimes he wished they were just normal kid,s who were not in the middle of a magical war.

"I must leave too" he announced. "Leo, you come with me" he said to his father.

"But ..." he began, only to be interrupted by Chris.

"You know you can't stay, I'll see what to do with you" he said "now walk".

And so they left the department.

"Okay, why don't you all sit for a while" Parker said trying to eliminate the awkward silence that had generated. "I'll make some tea."

"I'll help" Piper automatically said, seeing a chance to talk to someone privately.

"No, it's okay, it's just tea" she replied entering the kitchen.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo sat on the couch. For a moment no one said anything, they seem to be lost in thoughts, then a little girl entered the room, everyone recognized her as Parker's sister.

"Hello, you're Parys, right?" Phoebe asked.

Parys nodded and sat on the couch in front of the one were the others were.

"Do you need something sweetheart?" continued Phoebe seeing the girl said nothing.

"You want to play with me?" she asked, looking at the floor embarrassed.

"Sure" said Phoebe lively, making Parys look up and smile, Phoebe smiled too.

"Great" Parys said this time more lively too, got up and took her mother's hand last directing her into a room.

'Maybe Phoebe can get answers from that little girl' Piper thought 'I hope so'

* * *

This chapter is edited. Thanks to my Beta


	15. War's plan and family members

**War Plans And Family Members**

When Phoebe had gone along with Parys to play in another room, Piper and Paige looked at each other for a moment not knowing what to say, finally Paige broke the silence.

"Okay" she said, taking a deep breath. "What do you think about this?"

"Well, I think that after all we've seen, we have enough reason to trust these kids" Piper said.

"But ..." Paige said, suspecting that her sister's speech was not finished.

"But there are still things that they haven't said" Leo continued. "Like: why everyone wants so desperately to save Wyatt, or where Chris's brother is? And, why does Chris hate me that much?"

"Yes. In addition the whole issue of the Whitelighter, and why was Henry's father so shocked to see me?" Paige said with pensive face.

"Well, I think by now we can't do more than rely on Chris" Piper said.

Phoebe had spent the last fifteen minutes playing with Parys, they had made a tea part with all the little girl's dolls. She had understood perfectly that being alone with a ten years old girl in these circumstances meant an advantage, just that she didn't want to use it.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" Phoebe said, to what Parys nodded without hesitation.

"Yes"

"Do yo have any magical power that you can show me?" asked Phoebe.

Parys looked up and met the eyes of her mother, she certainly didn't remember her because she was only two years old when the 'Event', as Chris usually call it, occurred; but thanks to her older sisters and cousins she felt like she knew her, and if her mom asked her to show her powers nothing bad could happen, right?

"I have two powers" Parys said a little hesitated, Phoebe nodded waiting for her to continue. "The first is ... is ... I'll show you."

Parys stood and closed her eyes tight, before Phoebe could ask her what was she doing Parys disappeared in a pink light that was faintly heart-shaped.

Phoebe rushed as the girl had disappeared, she was about to call Paige and Piper to help her, but then a pink heart began to form in the air and the girl re-materialized.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked surprised at the small child in front of her "I don't think that's a Wicca power."

"It's not" said Parys more insecure,thinking that her mother didn't like her power, "is a Cupid power."

"Cupid?" Phoebe said confused. "Why do you have a Cupid power?"

"My dad was a Cupid and my mom a witch" Parys said. "Don't you like my power?"

"I think your power is great sweetie" Phoebe said when she had assimilated better that the girl's father was a Cupid.

"You really think so?" asked Parys excitedly.

"Yes" Phoebe said smiling. "Now, why don't you show me your other power?" she asked

"I can't do that" she said. "It's a passive power"

"Oh, then tell me that it is" Phoebe encouraged her.

Parys approached Phoebe very slowly as she leaned down to fit her height and instructed her to continue. Parys leaned closer and whispered to her mother as if they were sharing a secret.

"Premonitions" she said "I can see the future."

* * *

"Okay, everyone understands the situation?" Chris asked from the head of the table in the meeting room of the Resistance.

It has taken a couple of minutes for the board members that had gathered to be made aware of the situation that had arose. The Halliwell cousins had told the story in turns, and as they had all heard the story they agreed they should organize their next move.

"Yes, I understand," replied one of the men; he was tall, light-skinned and dark curly hair. "So, what now?"

Many of the other council members looked at him strangely, because no one dared to speak that way to the leader of the Resistance, but missing their thoughts the leader smirked.

"Now Caleb, we must find a way to get into the Manor" said Chris.

"I thought you and Bianca had already done that before" said a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Isn't it possible to do it the same way?"

"No, that time there was only Bianca and me" Chris said, looking down at the memory of Bianca. Melinda put her hand on his brother's shoulder and went for it.

"What Chris wants to say..." she said "it is that it's not the same entering the Manor alone or with a Phoenix witch, than to do it accompanied by the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter."

"Yes, that" said Chris. "So, any ideas?"

"Well, we could attack the guards, and create a distraction." Emily suggested from one side of the table.

"No, if we create a distraction Wyatt will know it" Caleb said "it's too risky."

"Indeed Wyatt already knows" intervened Payton. "That's what Leo came to warn us about before."

"If Wyatt already know, this mission is ruined from now" Caleb said, crossing his arms impatiently. "There is nothing we can do."

"Are you saying that we should sit here and wait for our bodies fade away because we cease to exist?" Chris replied upset.

"No" Caleb said "I'm saying that doesn't matter what we do, he will be waiting it"

"So we must do something that is not expected" Melinda finished getting the idea.

"Like what?" asked Payton

Everyone looked around, trying to decide what to do, this was not a bailout or a simple battle, no, this was something big, the existence of the Halliwell's next generation was in danger.

"I have a plan" announced Chris.

* * *

"There is no TV here" Paige said surprised "but it's the future, there should be television."

She sat down heavily on one of the couches and looked at her older sister who was sitting with her husband

"Of course there is a TV" replied a new voice entering in the room, Paige turned and found Parker who smiled with a tray of tea in her hands.

"Really? Because I don't see it" Paige responded to the obvious question.

Parker deposit tray on a small table in the centre of the room and approached a small panel on the wall next to the light switch, she pressed a button and the walls moved revealing a large plasma TV.

"Oh, sure" Paige said, Piper and Leo said only laughed at the childish behaviour of the youngest Charmed One.

"Well, if you have to stay here all the time because of the war situation and live with a ten years old girl, you at least need distraction" Parker said serving tea for everyone.

Piper nodded, after all must be difficult to live isolated from the world, plus outside there is a war which is headed by her son Wyatt.

"Wait" Parker said looking around realizing something. "Where's Phoebe?"

"It's ..." began Leo, but before he finished, they heard their answer.

"Oh my God!" cried Phoebe.

Piper, Paige, Leo and Parker stood up and went into the room where they had heard the noise.

Upon entering they found Phoebe sitting on the floor looking surprised to Parys, who stood before her, but apart from Phoebe's surprise face, nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Phoebe, what happened?" Parker said, worried about her young mother.

"Oh my God" Phoebe repeat looking alternately to everyone's faces.

"Phoebe dear, calm down, breathe and tell us what happened" Piper said, approaching her sister on the floor.

"She... You ..." Phoebe began looking at Parys then at Parker and finally at her sisters. "You are ... Who are you?"

"Who are we?" Parker asked nervous because she suspected what were her mother's thoughts.

"You're my daughters ..." Phoebe said in a whisper.

Everyone looked surprised, would it be possible? No, of course not. But to everyone's surprise Parker answered.

"Yes"

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

This chapter is edited. Thanks to my Beta


	16. Some answers, again

**Some Answers**

"Yes," Parker said  
"Oh my God" repeated Phoebe still in shock.  
Phoebe got up from the floor and looked at Parys, apparently with all the fuss she was hid behind her older sister, and it was right there where she found her.  
Paige looked astonished at the situation, Phoebe had asked Parker if she was her daughter, and she said yes. It was not possible, even if it actually was. After all, it made sense, they were much alike, and had names beginning with P, like the girl in that memory that called her mom.  
Piper decided to sit down, with all revelation no one had noticed it. Parker was Phoebe's daughter, which also meant that Parys and Payton were. Did that mean that the other kids were also family?  
Leo saw his wife sit and decided to sit next to her, the future kids were family, it made perfect sense now that he thought, they wanted so desperately to save Wyatt, because they were family.  
"Why don't you say anything?" Leo heard Paige ask.  
"Paige, I can't say any more, I'm sorry" Parker said with guilty look.  
"But ..." Phoebe began a little disappointed about her 'daughter's' reaction.  
"No, listen Phoebe" Parker told her future mother "I don't know how do you found it out, but I can't say anything else. That could change our future"  
Phoebe nodded, even when she didn't agree with anything, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it.  
"Parker!" Henry's voice came from the next room announcing that they had arrived.  
Parker looked to her family trying to decide what to do, finally she realized that she couldn't do anything but go out to face the reality. More like Chris' lecture.  
"I'm here" she said as she left the room holding her sister's hand.  
Phoebe started to follow her, she stopped at the door and turned to see her sisters and ex brother in law.  
"Phoebe ..." Paige said seeing the intentions of her older sister.  
"Paige, don't tell me that you do not want answers" she replied, and not wait for an answer left the room.  
Paige knew that following Phoebe was all they could do at the moment, she looked at Piper and Leo who were seated, Leo nodded to the unspoken question and stood helping Piper in the process. All left the scene to confront their future children.

* * *

After Chris had explained his plan to go into the Manor the meeting was over; Melinda, Henry, Payton and himself headed to their apartment to explain the situation to the sisters and Leo.  
Chris wondered if everything would be fine with his plan. The plan was simple; Melinda, Henry and Payton would enter the Manor and ask to talk with Wyatt, they would say that it would be in everyone's interest to allow the Charmed Ones and Leo to go back to their own time; while Chris and the past's people would appear in the attic, they could not orb because Wyatt would sense it,. Theoretically it will work.  
But there was something that bothered Chris, Melinda.  
"You think I won't go well, right?" Chris asked to his sister  
Arriving at their apartment they had gone to the room Chris and Henry shared. Since Chris had explained his plan during the meeting, Melinda looked distracted.  
"I... I don't know, I have a hunch that something will go wrong," Mel said sitting on his brother's bed.  
"Mel, relax would you" said Chris put his hand on the daughter of Piper's knee "I promise everything will be fine"  
Melinda nodded, but before she can answer they heard a commotion coming from outside.  
Both siblings left the room and headed to the source of the noise.  
Upon arrival was they found was not what they expected. Phoebe hugged Payton as she looked surprised and scared, Parys, Parker and Henry stood near talking about something that apparently surprised the boy because he watched at Paige with wide eyes; Paige and Piper divided their attention between Phoebe and Payton, and cousins' conversation. Leo ... Leo was the only one who noticed Melinda and Chris' arrival.  
"What's going on?" Chris asked after the initial shock.  
Automatically all eyes turned to him except Leo, who already was looking.  
"Chris ..." Leo said in a whisper.  
"Leo?" he replied a little confused. Nobody said anything, they just looked at each other.  
"Parker?" asked Mel seeing that Leo didn't answer her brother's question  
"I... I'm sorry, it was not intentional... she didn't know what would happen... and I couldn't lie..." she said very fast.  
"Hey, stop" Chris stopped her "Would anyone explain what the hell is happening?"  
"They... They know, they know that we are their children"  
Melinda opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out, she looked at her older cousin and then to her mother who looked surprised as her. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh well, I see you found it out, hi mom' of course not. She thought about the possibilities, accept the truth, deny everything, pretend insanity... No. But before Piper's daughter could put some of her ideas in practice, she was interrupted by the less expected sound.  
Chris was laughing. If someone had passed though in that moment, and saw the scene would probably have thought that someone had just told a very funny joke, but for those who were witness to the reality it seemed something impossible; Chris never laughed, he hadn't in a long time.  
Melinda found that her brother's laugh seemed insane, almost crazy, like a madman who is about to receive a long sentence. Chris stopped abruptly, he realized that he was the focus of the moment, and he didn't care. He looked at his cousin with some nervousness.  
"Parker, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time" he said.  
Parker looked surprised, wondering just where could Chris' cynicism go. She imagined how difficult this must be for him, after all he had lived for months with these people without them knowing the truth.  
"Chris... There is no point" she said with a tired voice "They already know, we can not deny it any more"  
"Deny what?" he said almost mockingly.  
Chris wanted his cousin to learn how to lie, after all she was, like her mother, the worst at that art. She looked tired, and Chris knew she was.  
"Chris, please" begged Melinda looking at her brother's desperate attempts to save the situation. Chris seemed about to made some other excuse, but he desisted. Instead of worry or anxiety, he showed anger.  
"How the hell did they find out?" he asked, turning to his cousin. Parker seemed surprised by Chris' reaction, but she understood that it was the tiredness talking.  
"I... don't know" she said "Phoebe was gone, then we heard her screaming, went there, and she already knew, I don't know how it happened Chris, I ..."  
"Hey" Melinda said interrupting her cousin's speech as she put her hands on her shoulders "Breathe honey, all right. How did you find it out?" she asked this time addressing her aunt.  
"I... Parys asked if I wanted to play, and I went. We were talking a while and then I asked if she could show me her powers and she said she couldn't because they were passive, and .."  
"Phoebe please get to the point" asked Chris who was beginning to lose his patience.  
"Yeah, sorry" said Phoebe "She told me her power was premonitions"  
"And you assumed that you were related? Premonitions are not so rare, you know" Chris said.  
"No, after Parys said it I wasn't sure" Phoebe quickly responded "But then Parker confirmed it to me"  
"Parker!" Chris yelled  
"Sorry" she said ashamed  
There was an awkward silence, then everyone looked at each other, each one immersed in their own thoughts. Until Paige broke the silence  
"So..." she said "Parker, Payton and Parys are Phoebe's daughters. The twins in Chris' memories are my daughters, but you had said that I had three children, so I must assume that Henry..."  
Paige left the sentence in the air waiting for some kind of confirmation, which she received when Henry nodded a little unsure. Paige smiled, and before she could stop, she found herself hugging her future child.  
Henry found himself in the most awkward moment of his life, his mother hugging him; he had not hugged his mother for eight years, Henry had never felt so safe since she had died at those demons' hands, not since his father had died trying to save him and his sisters. But now it was just weird.  
"But where are they?" Phoebe asked "You said they were alive, but why are not they here with you guys?"  
"It's complicated" said Henry.  
"Wait a moment" Paige said "That means that the man of earlier, which looked as if he had seen a ghost, he was my husband".  
"Uncle Henry" said Parker.  
Paige could now understand why the strange behaviour of Henry's father, he seemed to have seen a ghost because he did, Paige was dead in this time.  
"I married a white lighter?" she asked.  
"No, he was human when you married, a police officer" responded Henry uncomfortable to tell his mother how her and his father met "Five years ago he died and then a few months later he back as our white lighter".  
"Well, Chris and Mel, they have their own white lighter" said Payton.  
"Percy" said Leo remembering the name of Chris' memories "Where is he?"  
"Around" said Melinda without looking at him.  
Melinda guessed by now Leo had already figured about himself being her father, after all he was not stupid. But she did not mind, in the past or in the future Leo will always be a jerk.  
"You are my children" said Piper whispering strong enough to draw everyone's attention and pull her daughter from her thoughts.  
Chris and Melinda looked at as having an internal discussion, and after a few seconds they returned their attention to their young mother.  
"Hi Mom" said Melinda.

* * *

Hello guys.

I'm not dead, I'm here...

So, as you may know my english is not the best, I'm while you read that you would probably said "she is getting better", but its not me... Actually thanks God I got a beta, she is great and is helpping me with all the chapters, so I'm going to change them all.

Anyway, What do you think about the chapter? let me know

Dani*


	17. What happened with Wyatt

**What Happened With Wyatt?**

"Hi mom," said Melinda, and that one sentence was enough to convince Piper that they indeed were her children.  
The eldest of the Charmed Ones felt terrible. All those months pushing away the boy from the future who just wanted to save her son, all those months treating him like nothing, blaming him as she and Leo split up, everything bad in her life. And now he happened to be her son.  
Chris Perry, turn to be Chris Halliwell. How couldn't she notice?, he had Leo's eyes, her hair, Prue's attitude, all about him screamed Halliwell. He didn't travel to the past to save Wyatt from a demon, he had traveled to save his older brother, his family.  
And then there was Melinda, who now looking closely, was a copy of herself. How could she be so blind? That young woman in front of her was the little girl she saw all those years ago in that journey to the future, the girl she dreamed many times and never thought she would see after Wyatt was born.  
"I ... I'm sorry" Piper said before starting to cry.  
Chris and Melinda looked helplessly. For the first time in eight years their mother was in front of them in full knowledge of being their mother. They had wanted this for a long time, but now they did not know how to felt the nerves of his sister and knew that she wouldn't say anything for now, so he decided to act.  
"It's okay, Piper" he said getting a little closer.  
At the mention of her name Piper looked up, and contrary to what Chris thought, apparently his words had only made her sadder. Then he noticed his mistake. He called her Piper no Mom. He could not call her mom, not yet Piper rinsed her tears and turned her attention to her son, then her daughter who was with him. She moved closer and took Chris' hands on her own, he was a bit worried at first but then relaxed.  
"I know I've said and done bad things before, and I'm sorry, but I'll try to be a better mom, I'll make it up to you both, I promise" Piper said alternating her gaze between her children.  
Chris nodded slowly, not wanting to say anything at the moment, not hearing a word from his sister he guessed that she had nodded as well.  
"Chris ..." Payton said causing the alluded to turn around to look at her "the plan"  
"Yes, that right" he replied getting back to reality "I'd almost forgotten with all the fuss."  
"Tomorrow we will send you back" said Melinda, everyone was shocked to hear that but Piper's daughter interrupted them saying "it's beyond dispute, the decision has been taken."  
Parker knew there was no point arguing with her cousin when she was in a position of leadership, so she said nothing. But Phoebe didn't think like her daughter.  
"But we just discovered you are our children! We can't just leave now!" She replied looking at her niece pleadingly.  
"Phoebe, you have to understand that this is absolutely necessary" said Melinda trying not to lose her temper. "The longer you are here more we risk causing serious harm to the Grand Design."  
"Yea, I get that. But you could give us a couple of days at least?" Phoebe tried again.  
"Phoebe, she's right," Leo stopped her, not wanting to see his daughter trying to reason with her stubborn aunt. "If we stay too long we could risk having them ceasing to exist. Is that what you want?"  
"Of course not" Phoebe responded immediately, horrified at the thought. A few days ago she didn't even imagine having three daughters in the future, but now she couldn't imagine life without them.  
"Well, then everything is decided" said Chris, and for the next twenty minutes he told his family about his plans.  
"Do you think that'll work?" Leo asked as Chris had finished his speech.  
"Well, we hope. We have nothing better" said Chris without looking directly at him.

Actually, Chris hadn't paid attention to Leo with all the fuss, and now that he thought he was probably making a film about the possible reasons why his children hated him. Chris didn't care.  
Indifferent to the thoughts of his brother, Melinda had only managed to get annoyed more and more with every word of her pseudo father.  
"But what will happen if _He_ figures it out, and if _He_ hurts you, and if we can not return to our time and you eventually cease to exist, and if ..." Leo's words out went of his mouth so fast that Melinda hardly understood them.  
"Stop!" His daughter yelled. "Everything will be fine, okay?" Leo looked ready to start again, but the look of authority on the face of his daughter stopped him.  
"Okay, I'll go find Caleb and get on the details. God knows that the man is impatient" Chris said a little too quickly, and immediately disappeared in a shower of white and blue lights.  
"Who is Caleb?" Paige asked at the sudden departure of her young nephew.  
"He's the half Manticore baby you guys saved" Payton said with a smile.  
"What? But Chris tried to vanquished him!" Phoebe said, astonished.  
"He what?!" She reacted in a similar manner to her mother, which caused Henry suppressed a giggle. "When I get my hands on that..."  
"Payton, that's not the point" Parker said cutting the speech of his sister.  
"Right, sorry."  
"Whatever" Melinda smiled at her cousin's attitude, sometimes times she just looked like a normal teenager with all the hormones. "I'll go find future Leo and see what to do with him."  
Melinda gave one more look at her mother, to which she responded with a smile, and left the place.  
"What should we do now?" Phoebe asked her eldest daughter. "I mean, apparently Chris and Melinda are the leaders of this place, and since they are not here, I guess you can tell us what to do."  
Parker smiled, wishing she could tell her mother the truth; about her powers, her opinion about magic, about their position in the Resistance. But she decided it was for the best to avoid the topic.  
"Actually, I am not the best person to tell what you to do. I'm not... very active in the Resistance" she said.  
Phoebe looked at her blankly, but before she could ask a question Payton interrupted. "What Parker means is that it's not their area of action give orders."  
"Oh. So whose it?" asked Paige.  
"Hmm, let's see. After Chris there is Melinda, after her there must be Caleb, and after Caleb there is Henry I guess." Payton said "so Henry, what should we do?"  
Henry was as surprised as his mother, but decided to play Payton's idea.  
"Since we are sending you back tomorrow, I think we can ... you know, bond" Henry ended with a nervous smile.  
Payton looked at Parker and smiled, accepting to the lousy job of Henry as a leader, but seeing how nervous their cousin was, they decided to support him.  
"Bonding sounds great" she said, looking at Henry. When he did nothing, Parker who was closer to him, discreetly elbowed him, that did not go unnoticed by Phoebe who could not help smiling at the behavior of the cousins.  
"Yeah, yeah. Um, why don't we all sit a moment" Henry suggested.  
They all sat in the small room, no one knew what to say  
"So ... The brother, Chris and Melinda were speaking before, Matthew, is actually Wyatt?" Phoebe asked, recalling the conversation he had had with the cousins before.  
"Yes, that him" said Parker happy to have a conversation topic. "You know Wyatt _Matthew_ Halliwell" she added with a smile looking at her aunt Piper.  
"It was very clever" agreed Piper.  
"Wyatt, was he was always like this?" Leo asked, wanting to know more about his son.  
"No" Parker said with sadness, for the first time since her family was there, she looked at Leo with sympathy. "When we were kids, he used to be so happy, you know like any little boy."  
"What happened?" Piper wanted to know.  
"When you died, Payton, Parys and I moved to the Manor. Grandpa Victor also moved in to take care of us." Parker said "Wyatt started to shut everyone out and not talk to anyone except for Chris, and he was not good either."  
"Wyatt disappeared for hours, and when he returned he was dirty and hurt. Grandpa was trying to talk to him but it was no use, he just ignored him and locked himself in the attic with the Book" this time it was Payton who spoke.  
"One day he just left, we looked for him for days but we couldn't find him. Until Melinda heard he was worked with demons and decided to investigate it."  
"And he shot her with a Darklighter arrow" Paige interrupted recalling their visit Chris' memories.  
"How do you ...?" Parker began but was interrupted by her younger sister.  
"Mel's spell" she said.  
"Oh, yeah. Yes that happened, after that Chris and Mel tried everything they could to save Wyatt, but that seemed impossible. Every day the situation was worse and more innocent people would die" said Parker.  
"It was then that Chris decided to open this place" guessed Phoebe.  
"Yea, with the help of Caleb and Melinda" supported Payton. "At that time San Francisco was being destroyed, Wyatt had exposed Magic and then hell broke loose in the world."  
"Magic was exposed? But what happened with the Cleaners? What did they do?" Leo asked confused.  
"Wyatt destroyed the Cleaners, just like the Elders and later the Tribunal." said Payton still surprised by the extent of the powers of the Twice Blessed.  
"The Elders are dead?" Piper asked. It was not a secret to anyone that Piper didn't like the Elders, but that didn't mean she wanted them to die.  
"Well, officially yes. But in reality there is a few who survived Wyatt's attack and took refuge in a safe place and still recruit Whiteligthers to help, although not as many as before" Henry intervened for the first time. "In fact my father is a Whiteligther and your future self is an Elder Leo" he added looking at Leo.  
"So I'm still an Elder" Leo said in response.  
"Still?" asked Payton trying to remember the story of how his uncle became Elder. Although she was very young, she could remember, according to the stories told by his mother that Chris was one year old when that happened, and therefore Wyatt had three "Wait. How old is Wyatt?"  
"Just turned ten months" Piper replied a little confused with the importance of the question.  
"Ten months. And I guess you are not be pregnant right?" she said, and a little nervous.  
"What? Pregnant? Of course not. Leo became an Elder a couple of months ago, and we are separated since then, of course I'm not ..." Piper stopped understanding the severity of the situation.  
Chris, of course. If she and Leo were separated then Chris...  
"Oh God!" she replied in a whisper "Chris and Melinda!"  
"But it was Chris who separated us in first place" interrupted Leo surprised at how careless could be his son. "Why would he do that?"  
"I don't know" Payton said trying to stay calm "But when I see that boy. We'll be having a long talk"

* * *

Hello, this is the chapter edited finally. Thanks again to my beta BlackheartedPhoenix for her amazing corrections, and I hope her baby is felling better.

So if you already read the chapter without editing and didn't left yours reviews this is the time for do it. Don't be shy.

See you in next chapter.

Dani*


	18. Allies & Betrayals

**Allies &amp; Betrayals**

As Melinda left the room, she walked to the elevator with intentions to go to the lowest level of the Resistance. The place where the leaders of the Resistance usually retained those they considered enemies; such as Demons, Warlocks and other not so friendly members of the magic world. Only this time she wasn't heading there to see any of these creatures, no, she was going to see an Elder... Leo.

The idea had been bothering her for a while. Why, after so long, had Leo suddenly decided to act as a father and support her and her brother? Why he doesn't trust Wyatt anymore? But what worried her the most was who was his secret informant? The one he had mentioned earlier. She was so distracted thinking all those facts, that she didn't notice the familiar jingle that indicate a Whitelighter arrival.

"Melinda" called the newcomer.

Melinda stopped and turned to make sure she had heard correctly. Of course she knew who it was, she would have recognized that voice anywhere.

So when she meet the handsome dark-haired green eyes she couldn't help but smile. The first real smile in a long time.

"Percy," she said "I thought you weren't coming for a couple of days." Melinda said as she serenely hugged the boy while smiling, he smiled back gently.

"Actually, the Elders sent me to find out if Leo was here." Percy said to the young witch.

At the mention of Leo, Melinda's face changed completely.

"Leo. Yes, he's here, I was going to meet him right now" she replied. "Why are the Elders looking for him?"

"I don't know" Percy said. "Maybe they're just worried about him."

"Yeah maybe" Melinda said, she looked at Percy and continued. "Over here, he's in the basement." Percy immediately understood what she meant to say.

"He is in a dungeon" he said, to which Melinda didn't respond. There was no need.

"So. I guess you heard what's going on, Right?" she said while walking.

"Time travel isn't something that goes unnoticed by the Elders" Percy said in his usually calm tone. "Neither does it by powerful beings."

"Yes, I had already considered that Wyatt knows what's happening" she replied.

"Actually I was talking about you and Chris, but yes, Wyatt probably knows too" he replied.

"Oh. Well, Chris was with them so it doesn't count, but I didn't feel anything" she said.

"Well, that's because you haven't practiced enough with your powers" replied the dark-haired man.

"Well" Melinda sighed, changing the subject. "Tomorrow we'll send them back, to the past I mean."

"I understand. How will you do it?"

"We will go into the Manor and we'll use the spell that Chris used before" she said.

"That sounds dangerous" he said.

"It is" Melinda said sincerely. "But we have no choice"

Percy nodded, it was true, the Elders had already thought about sending the Charmed Ones back to their time but they no longer had the powers to do it, not since Wyatt's attack some years ago.

After walking a few minutes and taking the elevator to descend to the lowest level of the Resistance they finally reached the dungeons.

There was a time when the place was packed, no one dared to go down there alone, those were different times. Today, the cells were empty, and except Leo, no one else was there.

However, Melinda took her time and followed the protocol to enter there.

"Over here" she said to her Whitelighter, and although Percy knew the place very well, he didn't said anything and followed her.

"This place gives me the creeps" he said, Melinda smiled.

"That's what it supposed to cause" she said. "Don't worry, you're safe with me."

"Ha, like that would worry me" he replied.

When they finally reached Leo's door, Melinda opened it and entered.

And there he was, sitting on a small cot that they had provided him, dressed in his Elder robes and apparently meditating.

Leo looked up, stood and greeted the newcomers.

"Hello Melinda. Percy"

* * *

Chris had orbed into Caleb's room, the reason, he didn't like the stairs. No, Chris wasn't lazy, how would he living in a world like that? But the trip to his friend's room wasn't a walk in the park. Caleb, for some reason, had decided to live in the attic of the Resistance, for that, to go there he had to take some not good-looking stairs. Chris hated them.

The sound of Chris' orbs didn't surprised Caleb. He was used to such events.

"Chris" he said, looking at the witch. "I thought you'd be with your family..."

"I was, and now I'm here" Chris said.

"Aha, I see." Caleb conceded, understanding his friend's intention in changing the subject. "So. Why are you here?"

"Details" he said. "About tomorrow..."

"Okay" said Caleb. "You think something will go wrong"

"You don't?" Chris responded. "This plan has _disaster _tattooed on it's forehead."

"True, but don't all your plans have that?" Caleb said impassively.

"Caleb, this will end badly. I don't need to be psychic to know it" Piper's son continued.

"I know" he replied seriously for the first time since the arrival of his friend "but we have no choice and you know it."

"Yea" he said. He approached Caleb and looked at him. "I need you to promise me something," he said "if things go wrong, if Wyatt discovers us. You'll leave, take Mel and everyone you can, and don't come back for me!"

"Chris ..."Caleb began.

"Promise me" Chris emphasized as Caleb sighed.

"Okay, I promise" he said resigned. "But your sister isn't going to like that idea at all!"

"Doesn't matter what she wants as long as she's okay" Chris replied without hesitation.

* * *

"I want answers, Leo" was the first thing Melinda said upon entering the dungeon.

Leo sighed, already used to his daughter's behavior. After all, she was Piper's daughter too, and had the attitude to prove it.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Your informant. Who is it?" She replied when her pseudo father had finished speaking.

"You know I can't disclose that information, it would be dangerous," said the aforementioned man.

"I don't care. You have to tell me this" Melinda said to Leo. "You can't show up after months saying that you're on our side and that you are gonna help us, and expect us to trust you. I will not trust in a word that come out of your mouth until you answer me. Who is your informant?"

Leo considered it a moment, and for that brief moment Melinda was almost sure there was a discussion on the way, but no. Leo answered. And immediately Melinda wished he hasn't.

"Patricia and Penelope, they are my informants" Leo finally answered.

"Patty and Penny?" said the witch altered. "Are you crazy?! You let two thirteen years old girls do something so dangerous just to have information! Have you thought about what would happen if Wyatt discovers them?!"

"Nothing would happen! Wyatt can be evil, but he would never hurt his family!" Leo replied.

"Won't hurt his family?!" She said ironically. "He shot me with a Darklighter arrow! He tried to kill Chris and killed his fiancé in the process! Don't believe for a second that Wyatt wouldn't hurt his family!"

"This is different, the twins are good" Leo argued back.

"They're girls" she emphasized her daughter.

"If I remember correctly, you were much better at twelve" he replied with an air of sadness in his voice.

"Whatever" Melinda changed the subject. "The sisters already know who we are. And before you get upset, it wasn't my fault or my spell's, it was a mistake I don't want to discuss. The important thing is that we're sending them back tomorrow."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" asked Leo.

"Don't tell me you don't know. We'll use the spell Chris used the first time, and yes, we will do it in the Manor."

"It's ..." he began but Melinda cut him off.

"Dangerous, I know. But I didn't come to ask your opinion" she said "I came to ask what I already did and… to say goodbye."

"To say goodbye? Are you going with Chris?"

"No" she said. "It's just, you know... Just in case."

"Melinda ..." Leo began with intentions to talk, but stopped. There was no point arguing, not now. "I love you kid" he said.

Mel looked at his father, and for the first time in eight years felt like a little girl.

"I know" she said, and although it wasn't what Leo expected, the way she said it wasn't the usual contemptuous way she talked to her father. Leo smiled.

"Mel" called Percy, who had remained at the door allowing a moment of privacy to Piper's daughter.

"Yeah, I have to go now" she said. "Goodbye"

"Be careful" was all Leo said before she left.

* * *

Once out of the dungeon section, Percy put his hand on Melinda's shoulder, and that was enough for her to feel her 'I'm the boss' mask collapse. Percy certainly knew the young witch very well, and not just because of being her Whitelighter, no, Percy knew Melinda as no one else could; well, maybe Chris. Since Chris had gone to the past, and maybe earlier, Percy was interested in knowing Melinda better; he had gained her confidence gradually and eventually had also won her affection. Melinda had tried to appear strong in front of her father. Undoubtedly she didn't like Leo, but that didn't mean that she hated him. She just couldn't, not when he spoke to her like that.

"Melinda, you really think something bad is gonna happen" it was not a question, and she knew it.

"Yes" was all she said "I didn't have a vision or anything; I just feel it, you know."

"I understand" replied Percy, looking into her eyes. "I'll go with you"

"No" she hurried. "I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, I'm afraid you won't be very useful."

"Ouch" replied the man, feigning hurt.

"Come on" she said, taking his hand. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

The two of them vanished in a shower of blue and white lights.

* * *

In the underworld, Lord Wyatt was as usual on his throne, to his right a couple of young red haired girls with identical faces smiled at him.

"It will be tomorrow my Lord" said one of them.

"How are you so sure Patricia?" He asked him with an air of distrust.

"Your father said it to me" she replied.

"Leo" Wyatt said. "Huh who knew, I didn't think he'd managed to get the information this time... It seems that my little siblings haven't learn that you can't trust Elders..."

* * *

This chapter is edite, thanks to my Beta!

I hope to have something new for you all soon.

Thanks for keep reading...

Dani*


End file.
